Strength in Numbers
by animefreak5483
Summary: Things have been quiet life goes on, until one day they are reminded that being a digi destined is a full life job. A new evil attacks looking for power. Tai is a target. Can Sora protect him like he has always protected her and the others? Taiora!
1. Lacking Courage

_A/n: I am back! After a month of a break from Taioras, I have decided to go back to the tv series time line (sort of). This is my first non AU Taiora in a long time. So we shall see if I can do that and still remember all the names of the digimon. Wish me luck!_

_Actually this would be a good excuse to re-watch the show… I have not watched it for such a LONG time. I kind of miss it._

_Anyway, I wanted to thank all the reviewers for the last fic's high review level. You guys are great. Let's see if we can topple that record with this fic! Don't let me down!_

_Anyway, disclaimers are the same, I own nothing. This is just another crack dream that made it to virtual paper._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Saving the world not once but twice changes your life a lot. From a young age Taichi Kamiya had known that he was destined for great things, but he and those who were with him on those fateful days when the digital world chose them as saviors, would never know just how much they would always be needed. 

The original digidestined had passed the torch on to the next generation of warriors, and yet they still had been called in to help. That time the young high schoolers had hoped would be the last time evil entered into their lives in any form other than extra homework over a summer vacation or disagreements with parents over curfew.

Things had been looking as if they would get their wish for some time. Life passed by year after year without much commotion other than teenage drama.

Taichi, Sora, and Matt were on the verge of their high school graduation. The trio had been good friends since the first time they returned from the digital world. Granted Tai and Matt had their spats more often than not, but the two still put on a happy and friendly face around Sora.

There was no secret between the two boys that they both felt something towards the caring and beautiful girl. My how she had grown in the years since their first trip to the digital world. Then she was as tomboy as tomboys come. High school had done her good. Growing taller, and developing a fine figure, it was no wonder why many of the guys in school had been bothering her for the last several years.

Matt, had taken Sora out on a date several times to Tai's great dislike, but Sora seemed to not find what she wanted in the flirtatious rock star. As much as Tai was glad she had not found a steady boyfriend, or anything other than a three date boy, he could not get up the courage to ask her the question he had wanted to for years.

So much for the crest of courage bearer. He had led the group of middle schoolers into battle against a powerful enemy, but he could not ask his childhood friend out to the movies as anything other than a friend. Well, no one said that the battlefield of love was any easier than the other kinds...

The rest of the old crew had also grown with the passing of time. Joe was in his first year of college, Mimi, Izzy, Tk, Kari, Davis, Cody, Ken, and Yolei were also growing older and fitting into Junior, and High School life.

It had been a good two years without mention of the digital world, or their digimon friends who had been a big part of their lives. Things were normal, or as normal as possible for them. Until they were once again called upon to risk their lives...

* * *

"Hey Sora!" The large haired boy ran down the hallway towards his best friend's locker. The girl he was calling to looked up and smiled a sweet smile at the boy she had grown up with. Watching him run down the hall made her think of how much he had not changed since the day they met. He was still energetic, always happy, with a smile and glimmer in his eye that could melt her any day... a smile she wished he would do for her on another level. 

They had always been friends, since before he knew she was a girl, they had been friends. To this day she still could not figure out how he could have thought she was a guy for the first three months they had been friends. He was known for being slow... but for nine years... at least three of them had been wasted with leaving hints that she wanted to be more than friends, she had even asked him to junior prom, to which he replied it would be weird to take her since she was a friend.

She had cried that day. Cried so hard she wanted to hate him... but she couldn't. Just like she couldn't muster up the courage to tell him how she felt. After the prom incident, she had even less drive to know the answer to the question she longed to ask...

She could not deal with his rejection. She felt horrible after such a small thing like prom, what would happen when he laughed at her for likening him. She had tried to forget that by dating others. She had to see if she could find someone else, someone who could love her. So far no one had lived up to Tai.

"Hey Tai, what's up?" She inquired as she closed her locker, getting ready to leave school for a three day holiday weekend.

"You'll never guess what!" He said as she waited for him to calm down and tell her the great news.

"I don't know, so will you just tell me?" She smiled at him. He knew she hated this game. She was a horrible guesser.

"Well, it's a three day weekend and all, but I just talked with some of the guys and they're going to a cabin in the woods!"

"The guys are going off in the middle of nowhere... no supervision, no common sense... and this is a good thing?" She asked crossing her arms and looking at him wanting to laugh.

"Yeah! It will be great! So... we have room in the van for one more... I know a weekend with the guys is not something you would want to do..." Tai felt like stopping. What had made him think she would possibly want to join them was beyond him. But he knew that maybe in the woods, they could go for a walk or just enjoy the nature together. She enjoyed that kind of thing... and maybe... just maybe he could ask her then.

"You want me to spend three days with a bunch of senior boys who can barely pass as civilized down here, up there?" She wanted to laugh. What made him think asking her was such a good idea? Especially when one of his soccer buddies had a creepy crush on her. Tai really was blind with matters of things other than soccer and failing math class.

"Tai, don't you think you should study instead?" She added remembering the lengthy homework assigned for the break.

"Study? Sora, it's a vacation. VA-CA-TION!" He sighed. "If you don't want to go... I can always invite someone else... I just thought it would be fun... to you know... hang out more. We've both been busy lately... I kind of miss you is all." He said about to turn. But Sora's hand on his arm stopped him.

"You promise the guys won't try anything?" She said knowing what teen age boys were capable of...

"Sora, nothing will happen. I've always protected you, haven't I? I will protect you."

"Well, I suppose it won't be so bad." She sighed. It was true that they had been spending less and less time together... and if they could ditch the soccer boys, maybe she could finally just tell him. Looking up at him, she could not help but smile at his excited face.

"Great! We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Wait. I still have to get this little change in plans cleared with the boss remember?" She hated to spoil his good mood.

"Damn, man... Sora, your mom won't let you go, will she?"

"I won't know till I ask." Sora gave him a naughty smile. "But I think I should be able to manage this. I'll call you later goggle boy." She added the old time nickname and a wave before taking off and leaving Tai smiling.

* * *

"You sure you got everything?" Sora asked as she loaded her bag into the van. The group had decided to meet in the park and take off for the country side early the next day. 

Sora was glad. Her agreement with her mother was narrowly approved. If she saw the boys and their packing skills, there would have been no way Mrs. Takenouchi would have allowed her daughter to go off with four boys.

Tai and the other boys were looking rather smug about their choices of entertainment and supplies when Sora arrived with a sleeping bag, canned foods, a torch and other useful things.

"You have never been camping before have you?" She shook her head. This was going to be an interesting trip.

"Don't worry there is a log cabin in case the tents and things don't work out." One of the boys said.

"And a stream nearby."

"Don't worry Sora, it will be fine." Tai said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't do too much making out with your girlfriend Tai." Another boy jeered causing Tai to remove his hand from Sora's shoulder and step back. Sora blushed a but as well.

"We're not... I mean... let's just go!" Tai said pushing his buddies into the car. He got into the driver's seat, the boys piled in the back, and Sora got in the passenger's side.

The group was off. And already Sora had a bad feeling about all this.

The car stopped and everyone got out to look at their home for the next two nights.

Sora could not help but laugh. This was their great place for a weekend of fun and relaxation. Their awesome campsite was rather lackluster. The cabin for starters was no more than a small supply shed if that, the river was a good three minutes by car drive... but the place was peaceful. In many ways it reminded her of some of the locals they had stayed near in the Digital World. She could tell Tai saw it too when she turned to look at him. He smiled back at her.

"Well you manly men, what is the first thing on the agenda?" Sora asked looking at the city dwellers that seemed to be in over their heads just by looking at their expressions.

They were so lucky Sora and Tai had been trained in the art of foraging and surviving in such conditions.

In no time, Tai and Sora had the tents up, sent the others to gather fire wood, and had things in rather good order. Standing back, Tai could only smile as he watched Sora finish setting up her tent, a little ways from the boy's tent. Her long hair was no longer perfectly pulled back in a ponytail. With all the work, several strands had broken free of their ties and seemed to dance in the breeze.

He did enjoy watching her, even back as a child. But then, the meaning was totally different.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sora could tell Taichi was staring at her. Why did he do that more frequently these days? She had at first hoped that meant he was finally figuring out he had feelings for her, but as of yet, he had not said a word. As much as it confused her, it made a thrill go up her spine. There was just something about being watched by his warm chocolate brown eyes that made her feel safe and loved. He truly was her protector. But was that all he wanted to be? She hoped not. That was the reason for this trip.

If she had to make the first move, then she would have to do it. She could not take this waiting around anymore. This weekend, she told herself, either he will say it, or you will!

* * *

_A/n: TAIORA!_

_So that was chapter numero uno! Next chapter the action begins!_

_Will Tai use his old crest of courage to say something to Sora? Will Sora have to take the lead? Or will something stop them from getting to admit their feelings… something dark and dangerous…_

_You will have to wait and see!_


	2. No Time for Confessions

_Chapter 2_

_A/n: So, some of you think you know where this fic is going already, do you? I don't know… I am known for throwing in some big loops before a story is over. To tell the truth I only have this fic roughly sketched out. We will have to wait and see where I take us. _

_Just one more quick note: _

_Everyone... Party!! At the end of this chapter, I will have archived over 800,000 words in five years! Go me! Actually it is officially five years of crack dreams on the virtual paper today (August 30th)! Is it kind of sad to say I have never dated a guy for that long? Ouch! Three years was my limit with that... this is a lot less demanding! And you don't have to worry about his best friends getting in the way! And will never stand me up on a date, or leave clothes where they should not be... or even be late! I love this website!_

_So here is a present to you from me! Enjoy!_

* * *

The sun was beginning its decent in the sky by the time supper was served. The fire was going really well, and a meager but serviceable meal of beans and hot dogs was settling in their stomachs. A few of the boys wanted to walk down to the river and go for a swim; Sora had conveniently forgotten her swimsuit, so she declined. There was no way she was going to wear that thing in front of a group of guys, even if Taichi was one of them… 

While the boys went, Tai decided that a nice walk in the forest with Sora would be a fun thing to do. After getting a few elbows in the arm, the others left. Tai smiled at Sora and asked her to go for a walk with him.

The two were enjoying the scenery, not really talking too much for fear of scaring off the wildlife. Sora enjoyed just being there with him, and Tai felt the same. Getting above their campsite on a little cliff, Tai and Sora stood enjoying the view. This many trees and just plain old nature in general was not something they were use to living in a suburb of Tokyo.

"It does remind me of the digiworld…" She whispered not being able to hold back anymore.

"Yeah, it is great. This time we don't have to worry about giant monsters trying to kill us, huh?" He smiled sitting down, allowing his feet dangle off the cliff. Sora looked down at him and smiled back.

"I wish we could have enjoyed the digital world. It was so pretty… so untouched by anything really… we don't see too much of that here…"

"Kind of sad, but yeah." He nodded in agreement. Patting the ground next to him, Sora complied and sat down.

Breathing in deeply, she enjoyed the clean air as well as the view and his proximity.

"Do you ever miss it?" She asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Miss what?" He asked closing his eyes and leaning back on his elbows for more of a reclining position.

"The digiworld, being a hero… being important… special…" Sora stopped and looked away from him.

"Nearly being killed because of all that? Not really… but in some ways… yes." He sighed looking at her. What was she really asking, he wondered. Special? But she was always special and important.

"I could go without the nearly being killed part, but just having a goal. Compared to back then, I am kind of lost now." She admitted returning her gaze to him. They locked eyes for but a moment, and then they both looked away, their faces flushed.

"Sora… I… need to tell you something." Tai finally began. Man had he all of a sudden become nervous on so many levels. But he had to do this…

"Yes?" She asked trying to not get her hopes up to far.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing… but I haven't been able to… um, say this for a while… but I want to!" He rushed the last part, his voice growing louder.

"Tai, you can tell me anything. It's just me. Am I that scary?" She smiled. Tai wanted to tell her that on this particular topic she was rather scary. Her reaction alone could make or break his heart.

Tai took a deep breath and opened his mouth to begin his long over due confession. But their moment was interrupted by a ring on Tai's cell phone. Looking annoyed at the mobile device, he picked it up.

"WHAT?" He nearly snarled into it.

"Tai? This is Izzy!" The voice on the other end sounded rather confused for the hostile greeting.

"I know- now what do you need? I am kind of busy here." Tai said turning away from Sora and trying to conceal the conversation the best he could.

"Sorry, but this is important!" The boy said getting Tai to calm down and listen.

"Yeah, well so was this!" He snarled.

"No time for that! You guys need to get back to the city now!" Izzy continued however static and the low signal started to interfere with the connection. "The barrier… broken… new… powerful… digimon… after… get… now…"

"Izzy?" Tai said trying to hold the phone closer to his ear to hear the boy better, but the line died soon after a final warning.

"Tai?" Sora asked curious as to why Tai was looking at his phone with a strange look on his face. "What is it?"

"It was Izzy… there is a problem back in the city. I could not hear much of what he said; something was cutting us off…"

"Is there something wrong? Is everyone alright?" She asked. Tai shook his head.

"I don't think it has much to due with our world yet. Something about the digital barrier."

"With the digital world?" She looked worried and stood up. "We need to get back to the others then?"

"He said that there was a new threat or something breaking the barrier. Yeah, we better get back." He said forgetting his previous topic. They were once again being called into action; other things could wait for a time.

* * *

Tai and Sora began to make their way down the hillside; the two were in such a hurry that neither noticed the darkening sky and strengthening winds. Noticing Sora was about to stumble, Tai quickly grabbed her hand and gave her a bit of support as they continued to nearly sprint down the hill dodging rocks and trees in their way. 

Out of no where a loud boom rang in their ears. The explosion came too quick to dodge or even try to protect themselves from, the two teens and a large amount of dirt and trees were sent flying.

Tai tried to keep the hold on Sora's hand, but found the momentum was too much and their grip was ripped apart.

"SORA!" Tai remembered screaming seeing her frightened eyes as they disappeared from his view.

The next thing he knew he was on the ground in a soft embrace, his body throbbing with pain. Opening his eyes he found Sora's looking down on his. Her face was dirty and blood dripped from her cheek, just like the tears that were streaming out of her eyes.

"Tai, oh my God I thought you were dead…" She sobbed hugging him tighter not caring when they both winced with a pain in their bodies.

"Sora, what happened?" He muttered as she helped him to a sitting position.

"Something attacked us. We were thrown… I came to and found you unconscious. I was so worried."

"Are you ok?" He asked wiping the blood off her cheek, only to get a new trickle from the cut.

"Not badly, you?" She asked looking at his equally beat up face.

"No… well, I see you bandaged the arm. How long was I out?" He said motioning to the already bandaged scratch on his arm. She must have taken care of it while she waited for him to wake up. That was Sora for you, worrying about others and not her self…

Looking at her he found she too had a cut that was unattended.

"Your leg is bleeding Sora. Let me take a look." He said motioning for her to show him the injury.

"No, it is fine. We need to get out of here before it comes back." She said standing up and ignoring the throbbing in her leg.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" He asked as he ripped his shirt and moved closer to her leg. If she was not going to show it to him, he would then make her. Grabbing her hips, he knelt and quickly tore at her tattered jeans. The cut was just below her knee. It was bleeding rather badly, her pant leg showed that much. Before she could protest, he had a temporary seal on the cut.

"You need to get to a hospital with that wound." He said not liking how deep it looked.

"I will, but first we need to get back to the camp. And then to the city." She said giving him a hand up.

"What do you think caused that explosion?" Tai asked looking at the debris and wondering how they both survived such a disaster. Sora didn't answer him, she could only shrug.

"I wonder if it was a digimon? I mean if the barrier is broken then we can go back to the digiworld and they can get into ours, right?"

"I don't like the sound of that." Tai replied.

"And why not?" A dark voice came out of the woods.

Tai and Sora froze as the voice laughed at them. Putting their backs to each other the two tried to find the source of the voice, but as of yet nothing came out.

"You come to our world and destroy things, but it is not ok for us to return the favor?" The menacing voice snarled.

"What the hell are you talking about? We didn't destroy your world!" Tai shouted. Sora nodded; if they could keep the voice coming they could locate it. What they did after that, neither of them really knew. Seeing a good sized stick, Sora picked it up, ready to defend them both if the need arose.

"You know nothing!" The voice responded with intensified anger.

"We were sent by digimon to help save your world!" Sora countered.

"You made us weak! We were able to digi-volve without you weaklings before… but now, it is impossible! You ruined our world!"

Tai nudged Sora and silently told her the direction he thought the voice was coming from with a head nod.

Looking worried, Sora did not know what to do next. Did they attack and try to stop it with only a stick and their fists? Did they wait for the attack and run? What should they do?

"We didn't have a choice!" Tai yelled. "We were taken from our world! We were attacked! We had no choice but to partner up with our friends and fight, especially when some of you followed us back. So don't go trying to blame us for anything!" Tai snarled back. He was getting rather angry.

"What do you want?" Sora said placing a hand on Tai's shoulder to try and calm him down. Tai hated having to kill digimon and seeing others suffer. He was the leader, and the pressures and pain he assumed while in the digiworld had been hard for a young kid. She did not want things end up with him having to assume that role again... it was just too painful.

"I need a partner. A strong partner… the strongest!" The voice replied. The two heard several other little explosions coming closer, the monster must be making his move they both thought.

"Don't worry Sora, I will protect you." Tai said moving so he was now in front of her.

"Tai, we need to get out of here." Sora said pulling at his arm. If he had his way he would die trying to keep her safe. She was not willing to let that happen.

Looking around and seeing the ground begin to crumble from some unknown force, she quickly made her move. Grabbing Tai's hand and pulling him almost violently to the side they both began to run.

They averted getting hit by that blast of unseen force, from their unseen adversary…. But they could only run so far. Sora knew this and desperately racked her brain to think of something to do, somewhere to hide…

Try as she might, the two were just not fast enough to out run their foe.

"You run from me? You are only making yourself more tired." It laughed.

Sora, still running at her full speed holding on to Tai's hand kept running. Looking ahead of her she saw nothing but forest and the hillside, this is why she felt so shocked when her body hit hard up against something solid.

It felt as if someone had magically built a wall before her. One that was invisible. Her body hit hard and she could do nothing as Tai's body ran into her as well.

They groaned and Tai quickly removed his weight from her smaller frame. Still a bit stunned and shocked from the hit, the two looked around and suddenly found themselves being squashed together by a large serpent's tail of sorts.

An enemy had finally appeared and wrapped its long dark scaly tail around them. It constricted and the grip that held them got tighter.

"I think my pet likes you." The same voice cackled with delight at seeing the two teens gasping for air. Tai growled as he struggled to break free, but only caused more problems; Sora cried out in pain.

He stopped struggling knowing they were in a bad situation. Looking up at the rest of the creature that held them, Tai was shocked to see a three headed creature that looked like it had come right out of Greek Mythology.

"Cerberousmon is a loyal friend of mine. He likes doing the dirty work…" The voice added.

"Let us go!" Tai shouted seeing that Sora was gasping for air. He knew that they would not last much longer.

"And why would I do that?" The villain asked. "However, as much as I am enjoying you both suffer, it would be rather counterproductive to kill the reason I broke the barrier."

"So it was… you!" Tai struggled to get enough air in order to yell.

"I have been watching you and your fellow humans for some time now… carefully planning and calculating…"

"What the… hell... are you talking about?" Tai gasped. Looking over at Sora, her head slumped over… she had lost consciousness.

"I needed the most powerful of you to help me with my conquest of the digital world." The villain stated seriously. "And you my dear boy are an amazing specimen. You do not look so strong on the outside, but when given the right catalyst, you are a force to reckon with. Same with the light and hope bearers, but they would be too hard to lure over to my side."

"And you think I will be so much easier?" Tai snarled, trying to not let his panic take control of him. Sora was going to die if he did not get her air and soon.

"Well, I can be quite persuasive."

Suddenly the dog-like creature released them from the vice grip of its tail. The two fell to the ground. Instantly Tai's lungs filled with air and he got his breathing under control. Seeing Sora laying still next to him, he moved quickly to her side.

"Sora! Sora, baby!" He was frantic. She wasn't breathing. "No! Sora!"

_

* * *

A/n: _

_"She killed Sora? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! What kind of an author kills off the main character in the second chapter!?!?!?!"_

_Well, I am not going to say if she is dead or not. I sure would make things really interesting if she was dead, don't you think?_

_Is this enough of a cliffie to make everyone want to review?_


	3. Taken Away

_Chapter 3_

_Back, and in time for hump day! I figured since the chapter was done, might as well throw it out there for you. I do warn you that later on, (when I run out of already written chapters) I might take a bit longer to update. But have no fear I do not plan on leaving you hanging. Especially if the review numbers keep being this nice__！__Go you!_

_Anyway, so I killed off Sora… I had to do it… she was asking for it! Just kidding! How could there be a Taiora without the -ora? Impossible! _

_So sit back, relax and get ready for some suspense and drama!_

_Oh baby!_

* * *

Tai could hardly breathe as he frantically shook the unresponsive form of the girl he loved. Laying her down flat, he took a deep calming breath and blocked out the world. He needed to get her breathing. She had to breathe again. She would not, could not die on him… not like this… not before they could share their lives together… 

CPR was something that he had learned at soccer practice. He was glad that the coaches were so strict about first aid and life saving techniques as a good part of training.

Breathing for her, he counted and pumped on her chest. Repeating the maneuver several more times he could not help but feel despair sinking in. She was not responding.

Try as he might, the laughing from the still unseen creature was getting to him. He felt the despair and the anger eating away at his calm exterior.

"Sora, please…." Tears dropped from his eyes and rolled down her face. Pinching her nose, he breathed for her again. "Baby, don't leave me here…"

"She's not going to wake up." The monster laughed. Tai's eyes looked away from Sora and towards the voice. Hatred and pain shone in his teary eyes as he continued to pump on her chest. "Unless you get this back into her body…."

Tai's eyes went wide as he saw an orb of bright white and pink pulsing in the air a few yards away. The crest of love seemed to be caught inside the orb and was trying to escape. Tai watched as it bounced around inside its confined area. He was frozen with shock.

"What… how…."

"For one as powerful as me, anything is possible. Except for one thing… I have these powers now, but I cannot get stronger… that is where you and this orb come into my plan." The voice chuckled again enjoying Tai's pain.

Tai clutched Sora's limp body to his chest. He had to get that orb, somehow her entire soul had been sucked out of her… her will to live, and her ability to function was stuck inside that orb.

"Give it back!" Tai demanded as he stood up, holding on to Sora. Her knees dangled from one arm, and her head rested lifelessly against his chest. Tai tried not to notice how dead her body felt… her arms and legs swing like dead weights.

"I do believe you are in no position to demand anything Taichi Kamiya, bearer of the crest of courage."

"I don't hold that title anymore." Tai corrected him.

"Oh, but you do. All that combined crest stuff only made us weaker! No, I need one who was powerful enough to control the original crest. Not a watered down half version mixed with something else… I have no need of friendship or the like. I need power. Raw and wild power."

"So, you need me then?" Tai smiled. He could bargain with this creature… as long as Sora was safe, he would endure anything.

"And you need this?" The orb looked as if it was being tossed up in the air. Tai gasped as it nearly fell to the ground. He hated to think that his bargaining chip- himself- was being down played. Whoever this enemy was, they were sure a shrewd character.

"So, we both have something we each need and want. I will come with you IF you agree that no harm will come to Sora, and you return that to her now."

"Again, you demand things. But I suppose I can agree to that much. All of you- your soul, your body, your loyalty and support… everything for her life."

"Deal." Tai said quickly, not having to think things over. There was nothing to think over. Sora was worth any price.

"That easy? What if you have to fight against your precious friends, your precious Sora later?"

"I will deal with that then. At least I can make sure she lives now." Tai said taking a few steps closer to the orb. "I'll keep my side of the bargain, don't you worry. But I want to make sure she is alive before I go where ever the hell you call home." Tai could only put faith that Sora and the others could stop this evil, and he could always escape later on. Right now, Sora was the priority.

"I suppose I can be nice, just this once. But do not get use to this servant." The voice was warning him. Tai could only nod in agreement.

Within seconds the orb and all its contents rushed into Sora's chest causing the girl to thrash violently in his arms. Nearly dropping her, Tai sunk to his knees and set her gently on the ground. Cradling her upper body in his arms, and her head to his chest, he waited… not breathing…

A sudden gasp and her lungs were taking in breath. Tai quickly felt for a pulse and was rewarded with her crimson orbs looking into his chocolate ones.

"Tai?" She murmured to him, her voice raw and a bit hoarse.

"Sh, it's ok. You are safe now." Tai soothed her and kissed her forehead. "Nothing is going to hurt you.I won't let anything happen to you." He stroked her now messy but still soft hair and held her tight.

Sora pushed away from him enough to see his face. He was crying.

"Tai, what happened? I remember a creature squeezing us… how did we get free?"

"It does not matter, all that matters is you are safe and I love you." He whispered to her as he leaned in for a kiss. He knew now was not the time for admissions of love, but he could not hold himself back. He needed to know… he had nearly lost her and she would have never known.

Tai closed his eyes when Sora responded to his lips contact on her own. The soft pillows of flesh tasted sweet, and Tai deepened the kiss when he felt her hands clutch his unruly hair, her fingers touching his scalp. It was pure heaven.

"I couldn't let you die… I love you too much Sora." He said his voice deep and breathy after he let her lips go. He was still very close, his forehead rested on hers, and they shared the same air.

"Tai, what happened?" She began to cry out of sheer joy to finally hear those words from his lips. Something bad must have happened… what did he do to save her?

"Don't worry, I will be fine…"

"I want to know… I need to know because… I love you… I just can't let you go…" She pulled him close in a tight embrace.

"But you will have to my dear." The voice sounded interrupting the moment. "You see to save your pathetic life I have acquired what I came for! The power of the strongest digidestined is mine." The voice laughed.

"Tai, you didn't? What?" Her eyes were wide with fear, pain and tears. Tai could not stand to see such an expression on her face. Wiping away a few of her tears he gave a weak smile.

"Shh... you'll find a way to save me. And I will come back to you. Don't worry. There is still so much I want to tell you... to do with you..." He smiled kissing her once more. Silently he gave her a promise of a life full of love...

"But... I can't... I can't just let you go... not now...not like this..." Sora's tears increased.

"You can do it." Tai said taking her head in his hands. Gently using his thumb to wipe a few of her tears, he smiled for her again even though his heart was breaking too.

"Ah, this is so touching." The voice got louder as if it was coming closer. "What if I told you that you did not have to say your good byes?"

"What?" The two gasped not knowing what was going on.

"I think that we shall extend the invitation to your little girlfriend as well. That way I have some assurance you won't double cross me."

"What?" Tai repeated not understanding what was happening. He had not expected this.

"So, shall we go then? My pet will see to your friend." The voice bellowed. Before Tai knew what was happening, Sora was ripped from his grasp by the same creature that had nearly killed them both.

Sora was so shocked that she hardly was able to scream out more than Tai's name before she was suddenly gone.

"Where is she?" Tai snarled back looking for the creature who took Sora from him. "You said she would be safe! You're breaking the agreement already?"

"Not so fast human!" The tone of the creature's voice told Tai he needed to be careful. "I have not done any such thing... If I did not need you, I would strike you down for such insolence. You friend is merely going on to your new home ahead of us. She will be there for you when you arrive."

"That was not part of the deal!"

"It is now. She will be there for you. No sad goodbyes to worry about. You do your part and she will remain safe. Plus now you won't get lonely. Again I am being most generous."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't thank you for your generosity." Tai scowled.

"Well, I don't need you for your manners. I could care less if you hated me. Just make sure you do your part and nothing will harm the girl. Now, shall we be going to your new home then, Taichi?"

"Just who the hell are you?" Tai asked getting sick of looking around for something other than a voice.

"You have not figured it out yet? Well, you were never known for your brains. That was the short one's specialty wasn't it... ah such a long time ago our last meeting was..." A　darkness suddenly massed and Tai's mouth dropped open with shock.

"You!"

* * *

_A/n:_

_Two cliffies in a row? Man am I mean or what? _

_But I think it was a good chapter. Sora is not dead. She will be with Tai… Taiora continues!_

_But you know that our two main characters are prone to get into trouble… And have you figured out who the villain may be? Trouble is a coming… well it already is here, but you just have to wait a little while…_

_Reviews are candy! Give me candy! And I will give you Taiora! Fair trade!_


	4. Evil Shows Itself

_Chapter 4_

_A/n: Well, last week and the weekend went by rather fast. I had to work over the weekend, kind of depressing to be at work on Saturday and Sunday, but oh well. I had fun and got some good sun time in. I am no longer a pasty white girl- I have some color to me! And no, it is not all red. Stupid German genes take me from White to Red usually. But after pretty much taking a bath in sunscreen three times in the day, I managed to not crisp!_

_So tons of fun fun for me. And it looks like you had fun fun with the last chapter. I know cliffies are a pain in the butt, but I kind of enjoy writing them. I actually had a lot of time to write the last few days. The story is definitely going to take a darker detour rather soon… so be prepared to have some rather not happy things happen. They kind fo just happened…. I don't and can't control where the stories go sometimes. _

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! And enjoy!_

* * *

Tai could not believe his eyes. It was not possible. There was no way he could still be alive, right? 

"What no greetings for an old friend?" The creature chuckled coming fully out of the darkness. The form of the old foe stood before Tai.

"Myotismon!"

"You have not forgotten me, I am touched."

"But why would you ever want to work with a human?" Tai asked out loud still gapping at the evil digimon.

"I was forced to do so. I was reborn shortly after you left the last time. But since you brats weakened the digital world, there was no way for me to evolve to a form that surpasses anything you have seen... that was until I found something that you brats actually did right... in your stupidity and naivety, you created a new crest. I suppose I should thank you for that."

"You will never become powerful enough to do anything."

"By myself sadly, you are correct. That is where YOU come in. And remember if you don't... well, I can't guarantee the girl's safety now can I? So it looks like I will become powerful enough to take back the digital world." His laughed seemed to echo all around Tai. He hated to feel powerless, but this was not just a feeling. He was powerless. And now he was in league with an evil he had fought so hard to defeat.

* * *

"Still no word from them?" Joe asked as the others assembled in the park outside the high school. 

"None, and his phone is not working." Kari sounded worried. TK, being the good boyfriend put his arm around her trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Don't worry Kari, Tai and Sora will be fine." TK told her.

"And how do you know that TS?" Came Davis's voice. As much as Davis had accepted Kari would never like him, he still did not have to like it when TK got close to her in public.

"The disturbance was centered on where they were camping, but now it is gone." Izzy said looking at his computer screen.

"Do you think it just left?" Cody asked looking over Izzy's shoulder.

"Not likely." Ken said rubbing his chin in thought. "It was there for only maybe thirty minutes. Why would it just leave?"

"Unless it got what it wanted..." Yolei spoke up from where she was sitting up against a nearby tree.

"And what would that be? Anyone got any ideas?" Joe asked adjusting his glasses and setting down his medical book. He took a seat on the ground next to Izzy who was busy typing on his computer.

"Well, it looks as if he specifically targeted Tai and Sora. No one else was attacked. So it would be safe to assume he is after them." Izzy stopped typing on his computer. "And I have lost their signal..."

"WHAT?" Kari and Mimi screamed. Everyone looked at Izzy, shock on their faces.

"Your computer must be broken. You have to find them..." Mimi said looking as if she was about to cry. She did not even want to think what could have happened to her two best friends.

"Tai always has his digidevice on him, same with Sora and the rest of us. I can find all of us, but Tai and Sora's signals are gone... they were there but now..." Izzy rubbed his face trying to not show he was truly worried.

"But there is no longer any sign of the creature, right?" Matt asked. He had not said much, instead he stood there nearby thinking... he did not know how Tai use to deal with all this stuff back in the digital world. Matt was spared a large part of the pressure because Tai took the role as leader. As much as he hated Tai for that title, he knew he could not have done any better a job. In fact when given the chance, he actually made things worse...

"So, what do we do?" Kari asked. "Can we go to the digital world and try to find them?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Tk said hating the way it made him sound. They could not go and look for them, so all that was left was to sit and wait...

"So we just wait?" Mimi asked tears in her eyes. "Who knows what has both Sora and Tai... they could be hurt! They might need us!"

"We know, but there is nothing we can do at the moment. Rushing in might just hurt them more." Izzy looked over and saw Joe trying to calm down an emotional Mimi. "I want to help them too, both of them have saved my life, but we need to know where they are. We don't want to make things worse for them..."

"Have you tried to make contact with Gennai?" Matt asked.

"No reply yet." Izzy replied looking back at his computer.

"Keep trying."

* * *

Her head throbbed. No it was beyond throbbing. It felt like someone was hitting her temples with a baseball bat or something very hard. 

Those were her first conscious thoughts as she found herself coming out of a dreamless sleep. Finding herself lying on her stomach, she tried rolling onto her back, but found it rather painful. The hard, cold floor on her skin made her shiver. Forcing her body to move, she successfully rolled over. Staring up at the darkness, Sora's mind was slow to start up.

She tried to search her memory for the last thing that happened before she found herself here... where ever here was... A shift in something to her side startled her and she realized she was not alone.

Summoning her courage, she turned her head to the side where the sound came from, and peered into the darkness. Soon her eyes adapted to the dim lights, and she could see the outline of a large beast.

Everything came crashing back into her mind. The three headed beast was the very same one that nearly killed her and Tai... Tai had made some kind of deal to save her life with heaven only knew what evil... and she was taken as a bargaining chip to make sure Tai kept up his part.

So here she was... a captive somewhere in the digital world. And her roommate was a monster.

Something, maybe one of her movements caused the other occupant of the room to shift as well. Sora hoped that the creature would stay sleeping... she was not in the mood for more pain at the present time.

To her misfortune, that was not the case. The creature was awake and moving. She could hear it getting up. It's heavy footsteps caused the floor to shake with each paw that hit it. Sora closed her eyes and tried not look like she was asleep.

Silently she prayed that the creature would go away. Her prayers stopped as well as her breathe midway in her throat as not one, but three heads began to sniff at her. The warm breath and the thought of three sets of teeth able to kill her with just one bite hit her, so too did the fact that she had stopped breathing.

Violently she began to cough and curled to her side, her knees coming up to her chest. Once the coughing fit was over and her breathing evened out, she opened her eyes to see three pairs staring back at her.

Her first thought was that she was dead, that they would simply snap her neck in one swift attack, but no such thing happened. Instead the curious beast continued to sniff at her, trying to figure out something about its equally strange roommate.

Fear of death coming and her just letting it happen overwhelmed her and she quickly sat up and backed away from the digimon. Soon she was backed up against what should could only assume was the wall of her cell, she tried to think of something to do.

So far the beast had not killed her like it was about to do before back in the human world. She could not figure out why it was not taking the opportunity to finish the job now.

"Nice... doggy... dragon... thing.." She smiled trying to mask her fear. Dogs responded to fear, right? She tried to search her mind for anything that might be helpful in this kind of circumstance. But then again, how often does a Cerberus appear before you?

"I hope you aren't hungry boy... I... I don't taste good... everyone says I am too skinny... so no meat here..." Her voice wavered in tone as the beast stepped closer. She became more concerned when each of the heads seemed to talk to each other as if coming to some agreement. Sora hoped it was a good agreement... one to leave her alone was most preferable.

As they finished their conversation, they turned back to Sora and moved closer yet.

"No." She squeaked as she instinctively lifted her arms to protect her head from what looked to be a strike. "No... down... Heal! SIT!"

* * *

"You planning to sleep all day?" The dark voice of his new partner rang in his ears causing him to snap awake. 

Tai sat up and quickly took in his surroundings. The dark lair of Myotismon was exactly how he pictured it to be... the darkness was a given; he was the spitting image of a Dracula impersonator after all. When they first met him, the guy even slept in a coffin. The dark colored curtains and decorations were at a minimum, but when they were there, they added to the dark and evil feel to the place.

"You should fire your decorator... I've seen haunted houses that are scarier than this."

"Charming. But I didn't enlist you for your sharp tongue boy. We have work to do." Myotismon said walking closer to Tai, the digmon's cape was wrapped around him.

Tai got a closer look at the evil being. He had changed in appearance since the last time they had met when he was in his lowest form of digivolution. He was noticeably scarred. Obviously from the last battle with the creature the digidestined had been able to hit him so hard that even regeneration and rebirth did not heal him completely.

"And just what work are we going to do? Pick on little defenseless digimon? Can't you even do that by yourself or are you THAT powerless?" Tai openly mocked him.

"Keep it up boy and our other guest will be the one to suffer for your sharp lip." The digimon threatened and Tai instantly shut his mouth. He could not live with himself if he was responsible for Sora's pain...

"Much better. Well then, shall we begin? There are a few annoyances we need to totally finish off first." With a snap of his fingers a servant digimon appeared with a box. Myotismon took the box and smiled.

"Here it is. The best thing you humans have ever done for the digiworld."

Tai looked at him not knowing what to expect.

"It is fitting to think that you will use this thing since you did help to create it." The box opened and Tai looked in horror at a dark digivice in Myotismon's hand.

"What is that?"

"A dark digivice created by your feelings of hate, fear, despair and dark feelings. You and your friends were connected to the digital world, and your feelings powered your crests, but you also had other feelings... dark feelings. They pooled over the years you walked freely in our world... and created this... lovely device..." Myotismon looked at the digivice and smiled.

"It is ours. And with it I will conquer the digital world."

"I want to see Sora." Tai said needing to know she was safe before he went along with anything.

"You want to see your precious Sora? How touching... you humans and your emotions. They only get in the way... then again, without them... I would not have this."

Tai scowled at the evil digimon. He could only follow after him and hope Sora was not harmed.

Please, he prayed, let her be safe.

* * *

"Heal! Sit!" Sora screamed all the commands she could think of in hopes that the part dog in the creature would follow an order. 

A loud thump and the sound of three heads breathing heavily made Sora peek through her arms. She wanted to laugh at what she saw.

The Cerberus monster, which was huge, nearly five times the size of a normal human, sat on its hind legs and waited like a happy puppy.

You have got to be kidding me, she thought to herself. This was unreal. Never had she actually thought that the beast would do what she wanted. Putting her arms down slowly she looked at the beast finding its deadly nature instantly gone.

"So, all bark and no bite." She sighed relieved that the beast was not going to make her its supper. "Well, almost no bite." She said wincing as she got to her feet. She was definitely sore and would be for some time.

"Hey boy... my name is Sora... you sure are different without the other guy around." She said putting out her hand slowly, letting the heads sniff it before patting one of the heads. Soon she found the large animal enjoying a good petting and scratching session.

"So, you going to help me escape?" She asked as she turned away from petting the digimon. Looking around she could hardly see anything. "You don't know where the door is, do you?"

Before she could do much looking, the temperament of the digimon beside her changed. Sora was taken back to say the least. Not knowing what had made the friendly puppy turn back into a growling beast, Sora backed away slowly only to hit another wall.

"What's wrong? Good boy... I'm your friend remember?" She tried talking to it, but the beast turned away from her and walked into the darkness. "Boy? Are you there?" Sora called but got no reply.

The beast had seemingly vanished, leaving her alone.

Crouching down and pulling her knees to her chest, Sora did not know what to do. Suddenly the pain and fear she had hidden away came back in waves.

"Tai... where are you?" She called out into the darkness as she let the tears slip down her cheeks.

The sounds of nearby footsteps caught her attention. Slapping herself mentally now was not the time to cry about things. She had to do something. Using her hands she felt her way around the room till she found what she thought was a door frame. Using the darkness of the room as a potential advantage, she hid in a corner hoping to get a jump on her soon to be visitors.

* * *

_A/n:_

_Another week, another suspenseful chapter._

_So many of you saw the bad guy coming. I admit, it was rather predictable… but then again who else makes a really good bad guy? And with Tai's powers the power limit is sky high… so he will not be regular plain old Myotismon for long._

_So will Sora escape or just get them into more trouble? How will Tai cope with the new powers? Will he cave into the negative and dark power or beat it and stop the evil digimon before something bad happens? Find out next time, but before that- Review!_


	5. Not Sitting Quietly

_Chapter 5_

_So I had the most wonderful weekend... and in a few days I will have another wonderful weekend! September ROCKS! _

_So- to describe my exploits of last weekend, I need only say two words. Evangelion Movie! OMFG!!!1_

_I have been shitting my pants for about a month when I found out they made a NEW movie! And since I am in Japan, I HAD to go see it. You know, when in Japan, watch giant mecha movies. I saw it again, and again, and then introduced several friends to it... OMG! Since I am still on an Evangelion induced high when ever I think of it, I will forgive the low review count (thank you for those who did!) and get to the next chapter. I might not get time to do it later this week. _

_This coming weekend, it is ANIME shopping in Fukuoka! Granted it is not Tokyo, but when one lives on Kyushuu, it is enough to last me till xmas. Going to see a concert, maybe watch the Eva movie AGAIN, and random anime related exploits to follow!_

_Ok- Here is your chapter, now I can go in the corner and tweek out with my anime high._

* * *

Sora crouched in a position that would allow her to push off easily and hopefully get the better of her visitors. She knew the risks. The fact that if there was more than one or two entering she could be as good as dead for this kind of stunt. But if she was lucky... this could be her chance to get out and find Tai. Once she found him, they could get out together. And then live happily ever after...

Slow down girl, she told herself. One thing at a time. Get out of the room, find Tai, escape, regroup, stop the evil, then live happily ever after.

Sounded so simple. So easy. And yet in reality it would be anything but simple and easy. Yet she would try. It was all she could do; she was not going to sit back and be some kind of hostage.

The footsteps stopped and the sound of the door opening could be heard. Taking a deep breath, Sora steadied her nerves. Let them come in, close the door and then strike.

Two figures entered- a large one and a smaller one- Sora saw her chance and jumped up screaming out as she assaulted the larger figure.

* * *

Tai and Myotismon entered the room where Sora was being held. Tai's eyes struggled to adapt to this level of darkness. But before he could, a scream from behind them caught his attention. He saw a flash of movement and then looked up to see a laughing Myotismon holding on to a thrashing Sora by her neck. 

"You amuse me to no end." He laughed at Sora as she kicked and hit him. Nothing seemed to faze him.

"Let her go!" Tai warned stepping up and pulling at his arm.

"Not you too!" Myotismon snarled angrily and effortless threw both of them across the room. "how annoying... if I knew you would be this annoying, I would have left you for dead back there. Anyway, you have ten minutes." With that the evil digimon turned and shut the door behind him.

"Sora, are you alright?" Tai asked as he held Sora in his arms. He quickly checked her for new wounds, but found none.

Sora opened her eyes and found Tai's worried orbs looking down on her.

"Tai?"

"It's me... why did you do such a stupid thing? He could have killed you." At this she smiled.

"You're not the only one who can do stupid things you know... I had to try something. I am not just going to be dead weight here." She said her tone getting serious.

Tai sighed, but smiled. She sure was going to make him worry all the more now. She was stubborn and determined after all... and had a knack for getting into trouble. Tai knew he had to get her out of here as soon as possible. For his own peace of mind, if not for her own sake.

Not being able to hold himself back, he kissed her senseless. The sheer passion for her and her sweet lips was sickening.

"Well that was nice." Sora panted after a lengthy kiss ended. "But we have to figure out a way out of here."

"Sora... here. I want you to take this. Keep it safe." He said handing her his digivice. "I don't know what is going to happen, but get Agumon to help you. I don't know if this will work, but if anyone can handle two crests, it is you."

"Tai, we are getting out together." She said holding his head in her hands. "We've always gotten out of binds before... together. And well, now that we're... you know... we have to get out together all the more."

"So that means I'm your boy friend now?" He asked with a smile trying to forget where they were and just enjoy being near her.

"Well, that depends." She smiled. Moving to embrace him, she was stopped by his arms.

"What do you mean it depends?" He asked playfully.

She embraced him, nuzzling his neck and sighed. "If we get out of here."

"No, not 'if' Sora 'when.' We will get out of this... somehow. Don't we always get out of trouble?" He asked and shuttered as her nose and lips moved up his neck and towards his ear. Her breath on his skin was sending him over the edge. Her touch was like fire to him.

A loud pounding on the door signaled Tai his ten minutes were up.

"Sora, if you find a chance to run... do it. You need to get the others and then come back for me. You understand?"

"But.."

The pounding got louder. And Tai pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes.

"Promise me! If I find a way out I will come for you, but if you find a spot... take it. I will be fine. He needs me. You... he will kill you if something goes wrong. I need you out of here. Get the others and come back for me, ok?"

Sora could only nod to his request. Giving her a smile he quickly kissed her lips and stood up.

"I love you Sora. I always have, you know that? I have. I am not about to lose you, or our future to this. Stay safe love."

"Tai!" She got up, but the door shut before she could reach him. "I love you too!"

* * *

Tai silently followed his new partner digimon back to what could be called a throne room. It looked very official and there was a large chair near the opposite wall. He felt sickened beyond words at the thought of Myotismon ruling over the digital world... and here he was powerless to stop it, being forced to help usher in a new era for this world. 

Tai did not trust the digimon at his side. He knew that once the digital world was taken, he would once again try and take the human world as well. Tai silently prayed that the others would stop him long before that happened... if not... well, there was another option. But Sora would have to be freed first.

"So let us begin then." Myotismon was not one to waste time. He could taste the power that was held in that digivice. Combine that with Tai's old crest and he would be virtually unstoppable. "Give me your old device and calm your fate."

Tai smiled and stood there not moving.

"Sorry. I don't have it." He said looking innocently at the evil digimon. He was glad that his poker face when telling a lie had been perfected from nearly eighteen years of practice.

"What?" The digimon snarled.

"You didn't exactly give me time to pack. And when your monster nearly killed us, well, I have shallow pockets." Tai said flipping out his pockets of his pants.

Myotismon was livid. For a moment Tai thought that he was going to be struck down. But the demon took a deep breath and laughed.

"No problem. We do not need it to begin our conquest of the digital world. We will have to send my pet to retrieve your original crest that way your friend Agumon will be inclined to help as well."

Tai frowned at the thought of Agumon also being forced to help this bastard. But he kept his mouth shut. If they thought to search Sora now, she would die before letting them get both digivices. Tai could not let that happen.

"So my boy, take hold of your fate. We will be connected and together we will destroy all those in our way."

Tai saw not other option at the moment but to grasp the dark device. The moment he did, his chest began to hurt. Falling to his knees he cried out in pain.

"What?" He said through clenched teeth trying to keep in as many cried of pain as possible. He did not want to give anyone the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. "What… is… happening to… me?"

"I said we would be connected." Myotismon smiled feeling the power surging through him. "I will not be controlled by you; I will merely use your powers to add to my own."

"Bas...tard..." Tai said doubling over and trying to concentrate on anything other than the pain. Sora came to his mind, and her thought of her.

"You have quite a bit of power boy. Think of what more I could have with your digimon pest as well."

And then everything went black.

* * *

"We're getting an SOS signal guys." Izzy said getting the other's attention. Quickly everyone moved and huddled around Izzy and his computer. 

"Is it from Tai?" Kari asked with hope in her voce.

"Negative. It is from Gennai and his group. They are under attack by something." Izzy said while his fingers danced across the keyboard trying to get more information.

"Did they say who was attacking them?" Matt asked, his arms crossed deep in thought.

"I would assume it would either be the same force that has Tai and Sora, or in some way connected to it." Ken said looking over Izzy's shoulder at the power reading.

"I would assume that too, but look at the power it has gained in only a short time." Izzy replied shaking his head.

"What if it gained power from bringing Tai and Sora there? Could it use their crests to act as a charger?" Cody asked sitting down next to the two other brains of the group.

"Anything is possible." Izzy said sounding unsure of what or how the signal could have grown so powerful. "But for our and the digital world's sake, let's hope not."

"So can we get back there to do some serious bad digimon butt kicking?" Davis asked as he adjusted his goggles and stood up. "I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to get back into the action!"

"It is not that simple." Izzy said still typing franticly. "I don't know how to get back in there at the moment. The powerful entity has resealed the digital world. Almost as if it knew we would be coming back. But this time it is from the inside, instead of a seal being placed from the outside."

"So we just have to wait and watch our friends get hurt?" Mimi sounded like she was on the verge of tears. As much as she hated fighting, she could not stand to see her friends get hurt. She would fight if it meant everything could go back to the way it was.

"There has got to be a way." Ken said racking his brain on how to get inside the digital world.

"So far it looks like the only way is to wait for Tai and Sora to reopen the seal… until then, I am afraid we will have to wait."

"How much time do you think the gate will stay open if Tai or Sora do break through?" Matt asked.

"Well, not long. I can force it to stay open maybe ten minutes… at most." Izzy said letting his fingers stop typing for a few seconds to look up at the group.

"Then we need to stay near you at all times incase the portal is opened and we can get in." Matt concluded.

"We should take it in teams." Joe suggested. Two teams… one is ready to go on a moments notice, the other is taking a break… we can alternate that way we can try to keep up with our lives here as well."

"You have a test soon, don't you?" Several people asked Joe.

"Yeah, well… I am all up for saving the digital world again…. But I am in college now too."

"It's alright. I think it is a good idea." Ken said. "We can take turns, Izzy and I will take turns monitoring the computer. We need to think of the best way to split us up."

* * *

Sora had being slowly feeling her way around her room for some time now. She knew there had to be a way out because that creature had disappeared somewhere. That fact gave her hope. And that these evil digimon seemed to not think she was capable of escaping. 

Evil digimon… she had thought she was seeing things when Tai and the one responsible for all this had entered the room… but no, it was really myotismon back from the dead… again.

Trying not to let the evil being bother her, she concentrated on finding a way out of this place. When she did escape, she could catch up with Agumon and Biyomon and find a way out of this mess. Naturally she would come back and get Tai, but she knew she needed help for such a task.

And then she found it. A jagged edge of wall sliced her palm and told her there was a chance to get out. Pulling her hand back a bit, she did not seem concerned about the bleeding; instead she more carefully felt how big the gap was.

To her luck, it was big enough to squeeze through. How in the world such a big digimon as that Cerburus thing could get through baffled her. But it was not important.

Praying that this would not lead her to a darker, more dangerous place she embarked on her escape attempt.

Crawling through some kind of tunnel, she continued on not knowing where exactly she was going to end up. Her palms went one ahead of the other feeling and then supporting her weight until she came to a drop off in her passageway. She stopped not knowing what to do. Not being able to see, she had to decide what was her next option.

On the one hand she could go back, live in captivity able to see Tai only a few times for who knows how long. Added on top of that she would live knowing she was causing others pain… even hurting Tai by simply being there… forcing him to do evil things to keep her safe.

Or she could continue on down the drop off. Taking whatever came as it came. She could fall to her death… or find a way out.

Closing her eyes, Sora took a deep breath and acted on her emotions. Turning around, she slowly lowered herself down the drop. When she hung by her hands, arms extended and her body dangling down, she silently prayed she would live through this… and let go.

* * *

_A/n:_

_So which end do you think befalls our Sora? Will she get out? Or just get into trouble?_

_If you want to know, click that button! And click it often!_

_Thanks for the continued support!_


	6. No Escape

_Chapter 6_

_A/n: Well, well… back for more. What a coincidence, so am I! A little longer wait on this chapter- but only by a few days. It will be worth it._

_Anyway- Things are good here. Nice weekend coming up. Had a nice weekend last week. And the story is nearly completed, so weekly updates should be no problem for a time, as long as you keep up your end of the bargain- aka feed my attention whore-ness with lovely reviews! If you review it, I will write! And write! And Write! _

_This story alone has gone way longer than I thought it would. Which is a good thing becuase I really like this fic. I think it might have to be bumped up to one of my favorites... unless some bad plot bunnies come in... you never know with those little guys._

_Just so you know, my time is being pulled in like ten different directions at the moment and for the next few months- work will be taking up longer hours, HUGE Japanese Proficiency test in December, etc... - so you will have to make me want to forget those things for a bit and write... Con you do it?_

_I think you can! So without much more blah, blah, have the next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

A nauseous feeling came over him as he was forced to not only watch, but take part in the destruction of several villages of digimon. Myotismon was laughing while flocks of digimon rushed out of their homes.

Not understanding why such a place was targeted, Tai was powerless to stop it. When he had taken hold of that dark digivice, he started to change.

It was as if a part of him was swallowed by the darkness leaving a dull throbbing in his stomach and chest. This change was causing him to do things that both disturbed and scared him. While he watched Myotismon grow in power and even digivolve in the midst of battle, he could not but help smile as several digimon screamed.

Slapping himself when this happened, he tried to fight whatever was happening to him. This new digivice was the cause of new emotions as well. Intensified anger for little things… and the thing that scared him the most was the heightened lust. Every time he thought of Sora, something in him brought forth images… things he had never before dreamt of… as vividly… as carnal…

He did not like these changes. But to keep her safe long enough to try and find an exit, he would survive. He had to…

And then he saw something that caught his eye; a figure in brown fleeing the crumbling building. He understood why Myotismon was attacking this particular village. The only group that could help defeat this evil was under attack. Gennai and his group was the last line of defense against this evil being, and here they were being wiped out before his eyes.

Sora would not be happy if she knew what was going on, he thought to himself. She would not want to be kept safe and locked away if that meant others would suffer… and yet he could not defy this beast and be the reason she was being hurt.

He was stuck…

"Enjoying the show partner?" The powerful Venom-myotismon asked throwing another surge at the ground.

"So much I can hardly speak." Tai growled knowing that somehow he would find a way to stop this. But every time he thought of something, it was trumped by the need to keep Sora safe over the well being of the digimon.

"Don't worry; I will not totally destroy them. I do need someone to rule over after all. I will simply make sure Genni and his meddling party won't be able to stop me later."

"Aren't you just so kind?" Tai mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said you were so kind."

"Now, now boy. I know you don't like this arrangement. I am not thrilled to work with a human after our past… but we have to make the most of this opportunity to gain power."

"I don't need power." Tai replied quickly.

"Oh, but you need it more than you think." The digimon smiled.

"You leave her out of this!" Tai snarled seeing how his new partner was working. It seemed that the Sora card came up way too often for Tai's likes.

"Don't worry, she is safe. And I will let you see her tonight as well."

Tai snarled seeing the look in Venom-Myotismon's orbs. "What, you don't want to have her close to you? Are you feeling the effects of the device? You afraid of yourself? Of what you might do to her…"

"I said leave her out of this. I am doing my part, aren't I?" Tai said moving closer. Every part of him wanted to punch that guy but he stopped himself and took deep breaths trying to cool himself off.

"Well, since you brought the topic up… there are things that you could be doing." He smiled. "You see, as you grow in power with that device there, the more power I am able to use. Your hatred for me and for using Sora against you is feeding my new powers at the moment. But anger is not the only emotion welled up in that device… and in you…"

"So you kept Sora here to piss me off more?"

"And for other reasons. You know she is yours. If she denies your requests, I can have her forced to comply with anything… She is my gift to you…" With that the evil digimon went back to the destruction leaving Tai seething at the digimon, and his body… the notion of Sora and him…

"Breathe Tai!" He yelled at himself trying to calm his body and his anger.

* * *

Sora closed her mouth tight in the attempt to not let out a scream as she fell down, down, down. For a while she thought she was going to fall forever, but then she was proven wrong as she hit hard against an unknown surface. Her body bounced and hit the floor hard enough to wind her. 

Lying on the floor, Sora coughed as she tried to get air into her lungs once more. Groaning, she rolled to her back and allowed herself to calm down and assess her situation. She was a bit worse for wear, but nothing seemed to be a huge problem.

She once again found herself in a dark room, but this time a bit of light came from a corner and she knew that was promising. Sitting up she brushed herself off and tried to stand. Her ankle made a popping sound and she found herself on her butt, tears in her eyes.

"Great. Just great. You escape one room to break your ankle and get stuck in another." She yelled at herself, slamming her fists on the floor with frustration. If they found she had broken out of the other room, she could definitely get some form of punishment, or Tai would suffer. She did not want that to happen... she would not let that happen.

Looking quickly at her injuries, she began to rip her shirt to make bandages. Her original injuries from the explosions looked dirty and worried her a bit. She really did need to get to a hospital of sorts and soon. Wrapping her hands around her ankle, she felt around trying to assess what was wrong. Finding no broken bones, she hoped it was only a dislocation. Taking a deep breath, she popped the bone back into place.

She bit her lip and quelled the desire to scream out in pain, letting out only a whimper. When she had tied a bit of metal she found on the floor to her ankle, she summoned up her strength to stand. It hurt. Her ankle seemed to trump the other pain she felt, but she was determined to go on.

Moving towards the light, she froze in place when she thought she saw it flicker. Suddenly she felt as if she was not alone in the room. Listening carefully, she heard something move and in deed the light source changed in size as whatever was in front of it moved.

"Hello?" She called out hoping that the creature was the same one as in the other room. Something told her the giant dog/dragon creature was actually kind and gentle without its master around.

Her assumption was correct when she found herself surrounded by three heads of the same creature.

"Nice doggie... dragon thing." She smiled and reached out her hand to pet it again. The creature opened up to her touch and soon shrank in size before her eyes. Not understanding what was going on, she merely continued to pet the now horse sized digimon.

"You are indeed a strange creature... why are you with such an evil being?" She asked but did not get a reply. "Will you help me get out? Is that the way?" She looked over at the light. Sora stopped petting the creature and limped over to the light and looked out. It was indeed a way out. But from the height they were up, it could as well not have been one.

Looking out she saw the forests of the digital world so close that she felt she could reach out and touch them. But from this height, she did not know how to get there.

Cerberusmon walked up behind her and each head nuzzled her side, or back.

"You can get out." She said seeing the huge claws and the matching claw marks on the building... she had an idea.

"Good boy..." She said as she moved so she could climb on his back. At first the creature did not like the feeling of something on him, but with Sora's soothing voice and touch, it seemed to get used to it quickly. "Now, can you get me to the forest?" She asked.

Nothing happened.

"Climb down. You can do it boy!" She encouraged him. And still the beast did not do anything. Then it came to her. Reaching down to the metal she had strapped to her leg. Dogs like to play fetch, right? She thought. Gripping the digimon tightly she threw the piece of metal out and into the forest area.

Instantly the creature took off after it.

Within seconds Sora found herself in the forest and out of the dark and foreboding castle that Myotismon had taken them to. She hadn't seen the digimon jump, her eyes closed and she gripped the digimon tightly, but she did feel the rush of air. Shaking a bit as the digimon landed, she felt a little sick. Quickly getting off the digimon that had helped her escape, she looked back at the evil place she had just been held in for who knew how many days.

She had accomplished part one of her mission. Now she had to find the other digimon, and then rescue Tai. Once Tai was free, then they could go about stopping Myotismon yet again. And this time they would make sure the evil creature stayed gone.

"Thank you boy." She smiled for the beast as it looked at her with something shining in its eyes. "I really want you to come with me... but if they find you gone too... you will get into trouble." Petting the beast she wondered what to do. "I guess, he will find out anyway... and I could use the help getting around." She said as she tried to walk to only fall down again.

"Shall we then?" Sora asked petting the digimon and getting on its back again. "We need to find Gennai and the others." Taking out her digivice, she tried to remember how Izzy had used his to track Gennai's signal. She smiled when the thing started to work. "That way!"

And they were off to search for the others.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, just about to start its descent when Sora and her newest companion reached the village where the signal was coming from. 

If she was not in such a hurry, or in so much pain, and the circumstances were completely different, Sora would have enjoyed seeing the digital world once again. But things were so different now...

Her ride came to a screeching halt as they arrived in the destroyed and smoldering village. Sora could not speak. There was so much destruction... and death littered before her feet.

Getting down off her friend, the tears began to come but not for the pain in her body, but for the pain of the others... her heart ached.

"Sora?" A voice came from the bushes. "Is that you Sora?"

The human girl looked in the direction of a familiar voice.

"It is you Sora!" The pink bird digimon came running and threw herself at the shocked and stunned girl. Sora returned the embrace, she was glad to see her friend was safe.

"Biyomon!" She cried.

"Guys, it is Sora!" Another voice called and soon nearly all the digidestined partners were surrounding her.

"Where's Davis? Did Davis come to play?" A very excited Veemon asked jumping up and down.

"Tk didn't come?" A disappointed Patomon asked.

"Guys! Hold on." Sora said stopping the questions. "The others are not here?" She had hoped that the others would be here by now, but apparently things were not as she would have liked. "So that means Tai and I were the only ones to come through the portal..."

"I thought I felt Tai, but he felt kind of funny." Agumon said coming up to her.

"Tai is in trouble... we have to help him." Sora said trying to walk but instead fell down and cried out in pain.

Instantly Cerberusmon came to her side, snarling at the other digimon around her.

"It's him!" The other digimon cried ready to fight. "He's the one who is helping Myotismon."

"Wait! Stop all of you!" Sora said getting in between the two groups. "Don't fight! Cerberusmon helped me escape!"

"But..." Biyomon started.

"Believe me. He is a good digimon when he is not being forced to be evil by Myotismon... besides we do not have time to fight." She yelled standing up again and not caring about her own pain. "Now, what happened here? Where is Gennai? And can we open the portal from here?"

"I am afraid that you will not like the answers to any of those questions." Came the voice of a young Gennai. The figure walked up and helped support Sora's weight. "Come with me and everything will be explained."

* * *

He was tired. No exhausted. Physically and mentally drained. Tai could hardly move. His body ached and his soul felt a strain he had never felt before. Keeping himself in check and making sure to not let his emotions, the darker ones get the better of him, Tai found he could not take much more of this. 

Walking up the stairs to the cell where Sora was being held, he felt that if anyone could brighten his day it was her. She would know what to do, what to say to make him smile even in these dark times... he had killed today. He would not tell her that yet, he was trying to deal with that himself. He knew she would not judge him, but he did not want her to feel the same pain he was inside.

Even if he had spilled the blood, she was so much a part of this that she would feel as if she too had blood on her hands. He could not let her feel that way.

Opening the door he expected to see her sitting there, but his heart raced when he saw the place empty.

"Sora? Sora!" He was worried. Had the bastard digimon done something to her because he was not enthusiastic enough today, he had threatened... No, Tai could not let that happen. Storming out of the room, he went straight to where Venom-Myotismon was resting.

"You bastard!" He yelled throwing open the door to the private chambers. Tai did not let the creepy coffin room stop him from talking to the being that was sleeping within the main coffin. "Where the hell is she?" Tai shouted at the coffin until the being inside slowly opened it up.

"What the hell are you doing human?" The digimon scowled. He was beyond angry.

"Sora! What the hell did you do with her? Where is she?" Tai demanded. His emotions of anger and rage were getting the most of him. Venom-myotismon smiled, the dark digivice was gaining more and more control over the boy. He would have to get him this angry while they were in battle... he could feel the surge of power coming from Taichi.

"I have not touched the girl. My minions have been ordered to feed her and leave her to your care."

"Bull shit! She is not there!" Tai screamed. He tried to control himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind his brain was telling him she had escaped, like he wanted her too, but the dark power was gaining control. He could not see Sora's absence as a good thing.

"I want her now!" Tai yelled.

"Well, we shall look for her then." Venom-myotismon snapped his fingers and several digimon came to his side within seconds. "Find the human girl. Bring her back... alive."

And with that they were gone.

"Now, my partner, you must calm down. Your Sora will be returned to you soon."

* * *

"How is your leg now?" The younger Gennai asked as he and several other human-looking digimon tended to her cuts and bruises. 

"I told you I was fine. I mean there was much more damage done here..." She said looking down at her bandaged hands. The digimon had also gotten her a new set of clothes. The tan pants and shirt fit her perfectly, and was a lot better than the torn jeans and bloody shirt she had worn camping.

Wrapping the darker brown robe around her shoulders, the thought that she looked a lot like Gennai or Luke Skywalker crossed her mind.

"We are glad you escaped from that place… Sad to say but you are our only hope at the moment." The digimon said finishing the bandage on her arm. "You are the only one powerful enough to reopen the portal..."

"I will do what I can." Sora said getting off the table where they had been tending her wounds. She tested putting weight on her ankle. It did not hurt that badly now.

"You will be quite sore for some time, and it will be a very dangerous mission... but the digital world is counting on you bearer of the crest of Love."

"Don't worry. I won't be alone." She smiled looking at the three digimon that would be coming with her. Holding Tai's digivice along with her own, they had told her she should have the power to use Tai's crest as well. The rules in the digital world had changed greatly over the years since they last came here. But Sora trusted Gennai.

And then there was Cerberousmon. She still marveled at the kind heart of the creature. He alone could get her inside the castle to where the portal controls were.

"It will be hard, but you will also have a hard time..." She added.

"Once the other digidestined are here, our fight will be a lot easier. At the moment, with even one digidestined we are ten times more powerful than what we were." Gennai said.

Sora turned and smiled seeing the older digimon slowly walk into the room.

"Gennai, what has happened to this world?" She asked seeing how weak the man was... he was not the only one who was weaker than usual.

"A little side effect of humans using the combined crests, it has changed our power levels making it nearly impossible for us to get enough powerful to digivolve. It began soon after you all left."

"So that is why Myotismon needed Tai... he needed power." Sora made the connection.

"Yes, and now that Tai has begun to use the dark device, he is changing. He will not be the same Taichi that you know the next time you meet him."

"What do you mean?" She asked feeling sick to her stomach.

"He will soon be under its full control. His anger, greed, rage, all his dark feelings will be overpowering his normal mind, heart and body. Once this does happen, Myotismon will gain the ultimate levels of power and we might not be able to stop him. I am relieved that you have the crest of Courage, if Agumon was also forced to work on his side, well... there would be no hope even if you could open the portal and get the others here to help."

"I can't believe that Tai has turned evil. I will not let that happen." Sora said feeling more determined than ever.

"He has already attacked the village Sora. He and Myotismon did this to us." Agumon said sadly. "He didn't even recognize me."

"I can't believe it... not Taichi!" Sora said tears welling in her eyes.

"I was him Sora..." Gennai reassured her.

"If Tai is really changing, then I will be the one to save him. I will bring Taichi back." She said turning for the door. "I will go back to the castle and open the portal. Distract Myotismon for as long as you all can... Biyomon, Agumon... let's do this!"

* * *

_A/n:_

_Cue really low announcer voice:_

_And so it begins. A fight for the survival of the digital world. A fight where hearts are torn… will Tai be able to over come the dark powers, or will Sora find that it is impossible to save him?_

_Join us next time for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z… I mean Digimon! Strength in Numbers!_

_(Whenever I think of announcer voices for anime, I automatically go to the really super deep serious voice of the DBZ English dub voice… Can't help it!)_


	7. Fighting Darkness

_Chapter 7,_

_the chapter in which things get truly dark for our young protagonists. So once again we are going into the suspense and non-happy topic part of the story._

_I don't know why the plot bunnies took me down this road- but it makes for an interesting fic... or so I think... but what do I know, besides my review numbers have made me a sad kate lately? _

_Thanks to those of you who are taking the time to let me know waht you think! I enjoy randomness, and criticism! _

* * *

Tai was angry. He didn't know exactly why he was angry, he just was. Walking back to his room after getting the latest report, he could feel the anger rising in his body. 

She was no where to be found. Sora had disappeared from the castle and so had that damned digimon Cerberousmon. Tai had wanted to use the creature to hunt for Sora, but could not. Lying down on his large bed, Tai put his hands over his face.

What is going on with me, he wondered after taking several deep breaths. He knew that there was a possibility that Myotismon was messing with him by hiding Sora... or the more likely possibility that she had escaped. If that was the cause, he was only hurting her chances by having the castle digimon looking for her.

But that didn't matter. He wanted Sora by his side… now. That was the only thing that mattered to him at the moment. The longer she was gone, the angrier he became. He didn't understand it himself, but he needed her there now.

Closing his eyes he slowed down his racing heartbeat. He needed to get control of himself...

But his moments of peace were short lived when a rumble outside of the castle began. Rising from the bed, he went to his window and nearly laughed at what he saw. From a point outside the barriers and gates that separated the castle from the forests of the digital world, two large digimon were beginning a powerful attack.

"Greymon and Birdramon," he scoffed. That meant Sora had gotten outside the castle. How else could they both digivolve. That also meant that she was close by.

Tai sprinted to the main room to find Venom-myotismon ready and waiting for him.

"Your friends are here. Shall we welcome them?"

"I want her back... I don't care how it happens; I want her back alive, now!" Tai snarled pulling out the digivice.

"Anything for my power source." The digimon smiled enjoying the surge of power from the boy. He would be able to go to the next level soon. Taichi was proving to be the perfect supplier.

Tai and Venom-myotismon were outside and ready to battle the two digimon. As they two forces clashed, Greymon and Birdramon proved to be a decent match for the evil digimon.

"Unleash more of your power to me!" Venom-Myotismon yelled. "You will never get her back if we are defeated here!"

Tai heard this and saw red. He needed Sora... his body was calling for her and it was nearing painful. A surge of lust and rage for not having her there fueled the next level of divivolution and soon Malo-myotismon stood before them. The large digimon's form was very ominous. Things were going to get darker before they would become lighter, and to Tai that did not seem to matter.

* * *

"Sora, we need more power." Birdramon called out to her friend. 

Sora, who was riding on the back of Cerberousmon, silently slipping back into the castle heard the call for help. Holding the two digivices to her heart she nodded. Sending them all the power she could, she hoped it would be enough to spark a digivolution to level out the playing field.

"Birdramon digivoled to Garudamon!"

"Greymon digivolve to Metal Greymon!"

Sora let out a tired sigh. Never before had she felt this strain on her body as supplying not one, but two digimon with enough power to digivolve.

"Be careful guys." She wished in her heart. Her attention went back to the portal. Cerberousmon had gotten them back inside, but now she had to go looking for the portal.

Inside the castle was a confusing maze of rooms upon rooms. Seriously why did a solitary digimon like Myotismon need so many rooms in his castle, she wondered. Quietly sneaking through the halls, well, as quietly as she could with a huge digimon following her, Sora avoided confrontations wherever possible.

The battle was not going well outside, she could tell just by hearing it. She was really worried this time. If she failed there would be no one to stop this take over of the digital world. There was no one for her to fall back on... no Tai to hold her hand and give her courage.

This time, it was his memory that was encouraging her to fight. She would not allow him to be sucked into this world of darkness forever.

She would save him.

* * *

"Guys!" Izzy's voice caught everyone in the room's attention. Joe, Matt, Kari, Tk, and Davis, who would not go home, were all gathered at Izzy's house. 

"What is it?" Tk asked. Everyone stood up ready to hear whatever kind of news he had.

"I think the portal is opening... yeah it is, everyone get their digivices, we're going in!" Izzy said setting the computer down on the table and grabbing his own out of his pocket.

"Do we have time to tell the others?" Kari asked speed dialing Mimi.

"If they can get here, great! If not... well, we gotta go." Izzy replied.

Within seconds they entered the portal and were whisked into the digital world. Into the storm without warning or time to prepare, the young heroes were once again thrust into a battlefield.

"What is going on?" Kari cried as they were dropped in the middle of a dense forest. Off in the distance a clash was going on. The ground rumbled and dust was thrown into the sky from explosions in the West.

"I think we are just in time to save the day!" Davis shouted throwing his fist into the air. "Let's do this guys!"

"Hold on goggle boy 2.0," Matt said grabbing Davis by the collar of his shirt and stopping him. "Don't just go running in. First we need to find our digimon. Without them, what can we do?"

"Have no fear! Veemon is here! DAVIS!" The blue little digimon ran out of nowhere and jumped into Davis' arms.

"That was easy." TK smiled as Patamon flew up to him and the long time friends hugged. The others had similar reunions with their own digimon.

"Were is Mimi?" Palmon asked looking for her partner.

"Hopefully she will be coming soon." Izzy said looking at the portal. They did not have much time.

"We don't have time to wait." Gabumon said taking Matt's hand. "Sora and the others need help."

"So Sora and Tai are here?" Ken asked and several digimon nodded.

"Where is Tai then?" Kari inquired not understanding why Tai would not be there to help Sora.

"It is a long story... but Tai is not himself..." Gatomon replied sadly. "He is being controlled by a dark power... he... we need to save him this time."

"Then, that is what we will do!" Davis said not being his usual cocky self. He was serious. And the others nodded and ran off to battle.

* * *

"This is pointless." Tai thundered as he sent his once partner and best friend flying backwards and into a mountain with a wave of energy. He was still amazed on how many new powers this device was giving him. He could now fly and use unseen forces to create waves of energy, just name a few things. 

"Then let's finish this." Malo-myotismon smiled enjoying this new version of Taichi. Garudamon was down now too. Both digimon weak and exhausted de-digivolved and were powerless against their adversaries.

"This is too pathetic." Malo-myotismon taunted. "The girl is not here otherwise they would not have given up and ran."

"My lord!" A small devimon appeared. "We found her! The girl has opened the portal in the castle!"

"WHAT?" Malo- Myotismon snarled and quickly the digmon turned and was gone. Tai was left floating in the air wondering that the devimon had told his new partner.

Before Tai turned and began to return to the castle to see what was going on, he heard several familiar cries.

"TAI!" Came a girl's voice. He turned and saw the form of his sister. Her eyes went from the destruction to him and back.

"Tai, we're glad to see you are safe." Tk smiled.

"Oh I am safe alright." Tai smiled looking only at a single blond haired boy... at his rival...

"We heard Sora was in trouble. Where is she?" Matt asked looking over at a de-digivolved Biyomon and Agumon.

"You don't have to worry about her. You need only worry about yourself." Tai saw red just hearing the boy speak her name.

"Tai, what is wrong with you? What are you talking about." Izzy questioned his long time friend and leader.

"Give up the dark device now while you can Tai." Ken said knowing exactly what was going on… he had seen that look before in himself… he knew how well such a device could mess with ones mind.

"I don't need your advice, and I don't want it." Tai said flying higher into the air. His partnership with Myotismon had given him several little bonuses. Flying was a nice extra to the power. "Now, I will have to leave you get reacquainted with your partners. But don't waste too much time, you will need to say goodbye very soon."

And with that Tai was gone.

"Jesus, what happened to him?" Matt asked running his hands through his hair.

"A darkened device." Ken said his tone of voice did not mask the concern he was feeling inside.

* * *

Sora sighed with relief once she found the room with what she hoped to be the controls to the portal. She had smashed it up pretty bad. Knowing and accepting the fact she would never be as computer-savvy as Izzy, it was the only thing she could do to release the locks. She did have a nice one-two punch. 

Backing away for the center of the room, she turned and expected to see her newest friend and personal mode of transportation waiting for her. But the three headed monster was no where to be seen.

"Here boy." She called noticing just how dark the room was... something did not feel right. And it worried her. "Come on boy... we need to get out of here before they come back."

"Too late for that my dear." Came the voice of the one being she did not want to come face to face with... and out of no where a strong hand came and slammed her into the broken portal controls.

Groaning as she rolled off the broken panels onto her side before hitting the floor, Sora curled up and waited for the next hit.

"You can kill me..." She hissed at the digmon, "But I will die knowing that the others will stop you... you will fail! Just like you always do!"

This only added the fury in the evil digimon and the next round of beatings came with gusto. Her treated injuries were now opened once again and new ones were happening. But she would not cry out. Sora Takenouchi would die knowing that she had given the digital world a chance to survive this. It was now in the hands of the others to save everything... to save him.

"Taichi." His name slipped from her lips as her eyes closed and nothingness consumed her.

Taichi entered the room to find a body curled up in a fetal position at the feet of his partner. Looking at the girl's body, Tai stopped. He stood there just looking at the body as the realization that this was Sora slowly sunk in... He still did not know how to exactly feel. A part of him was furious at her for leaving, furious at his partner for hurting her, and furious with himself.

"Oh, Taichi... I believe this is yours." Malo -Myotismon walked past Tai stopping only once more to whisper to the boy. "See that you take care of her. If I catch her out once more... promise or no promise... she will pay."

* * *

Sora felt warm all around her. That was the first thing she noticed as she came out of the darkness. Groaning a bit, the warmth that continued to surround her moved. 

Soon she felt hands running along her body; a shiver went up her spine as flesh touched flesh near her stomach. The sensations were too much to keep sleeping, so her eyes fluttered open as her head turned to rest on her shoulder. Groaning and letting out a whimper as the warm hands and now moist lips centered on her chest.

Once her vision cleared, her brain kicked back into functioning mode.

Sitting up, she frantically pushed at the source of the touches trying to get it off her. Finding a large head of brown hair on a nearly naked boy straddling her on a large bed, Sora looked confused and frightened.

"Tai?" She looked at his lust filled eyes. He didn't seem to even acknowledge her; instead he pushed her back on the bed and pinned her arms above her head with one of his own. He began to further open her shirt, hissing as he freed her breasts from her bra by pulling it up towards her neck.

"Tai? What are you... doing?" She struggled against him as he licked his lips. Quickly his were on hers silencing her questions, claiming them for his own. For a moment she felt as if she was melting into him... his lips were hot and possessive. But then something stopped her... these lips... they were not Tai's lips. They were not the gentle, passionate lips that touched hers mere days ago.

"NO!" Sora cried out when his lips let up.

"Sora..." He breathed into her the crook of her neck. His weight pressed down on her chest as he lay on top of her slender and bruised body.

"Ouch... Tai, you're hurting me." Sora said hoping that she would wake up from this dream. But he did not stop. She called to him over and over again, but he only intensified his ministrations.

Tears welled in her eyes as the realization of what he wanted to do became apparent.

"No... No...NO! NO!" She screamed louder using her legs to kick at him. He still did not stop, but instead he pulled at her cloak. Pulling her shirt so it was no longer covering anything, his hands met with her bare skin once again. She had imagined Tai's touch would have brought utter pleasure, but not like this... this was not her Taichi...

Somehow in her half frantic and half hazy mind, she figured out a way to get Tai off her...

"Kiss me Tai." She breathed out. His lips were on hers in seconds. She saw her chance. Slamming her head against his as hard as she could, she was able to get him to fall back and loosen his grip on her.

Sora pushed Tai off her and quickly scrambled off the bed even with her own head throbbing. Falling to the floor due to the wave of dizziness, she rolled to her back, pushing her body away from the bed with her feet and pulling her weight with her arms in a near crab-like movement. She did not get very far when she went back first into a wall.

Tai rubbed his head and stood up.

His shirtless chest and low riding shorts were barely visible in the low light of the room, but she saw his outline walking towards her. He looked primal and predatory standing there looking down on her like she was a piece of meat. She did not like this feeling.

Her hands felt the ground around her looking for something to defend herself with, but came up empty. Next her head turned from side to side looking for a means of escape, but tears soon blurred her vision.

"Taichi... please... you have to remember who you are..." She cried as he moved closer at a slow pace.

"But I do know who I am." His voice was cold. "I am the man you said you loved... so why do you fight me so?"

"Because I want my Taichi... I don't want this... not now... not like this... please Taichi..."

"You said you love me... I love you Sora... so much." He said kneeling before her, his hand reached out to cup her face. The tears only came stronger and she felt her self sob and whimper at his touch.

"I love Taichi... the Taichi Kamiya who would not allow that device to take control of him... the Taichi who loves me enough to wait till I was ready..."

"So you do not want this?" He asked kissing all over her face... her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead before kissing her lips. This time as a bit more gentle, but still deeply demanding.

"Please stop." She whimpered with swollen lips. "You are stronger than this... you are stronger than him... fight it Taichi... please..."

"Why fight the inevitable?" Tai asked running a few fingers down her arm.

"Because my Taichi would not allow him to win." She replied pressing her back further against the wall to try and get away from him. That comment earned her a slap across the face, silencing any more pleas as she sat there in shock.

"I want you Sora... and I get everything I want."

* * *

_A/n: _

_I told you it would get dark._

_But damn, that is rather dark… so will Tai over come the powers of the device and control his lust, or will things just get worse for our heroes?_

_I must confess I do not know where all this comes from. I would like to think my childhood was not that scaring to create such dark points in my stories… it just happens… Damn you plot bunnies! I guess we shall never know what makes my brain tick the way it does because I refuse to go and talk to a shrink. I am too afraid of what they will tell me. I know I have issues… we all have issues…_

_Review if you have issues!_

_And if you like the story, or if you are pissed with the story, or if you have nothing better to do than keep me happy so I won't do too much damage to our characters- all are welcome!_


	8. A Losing Battle

_Chapter 8_

_a/n: Wwwweeeelllll, lovely fun. That last chapter was all light and fluffy, right? Hahaha, no._

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Sorry about that. It was a rather large and important cliffie, and I bet some of you are itching to know what happens to Dark Taichi, and our Sora who has a big decision to make… I would not want to be in her place. Poor thing. _

_But it will all work out, right? Right? I don't know! Let's read and find out!_

* * *

It was now or never. Sora had to make her move or be forced to live with what could happen next. Closing her eyes, she prayed Taichi would forgive her some day. Swiftly pulling her knee up, she connected with her target. 

Through the lust filled haze she could tell the searing pain centered in the point between his legs had caused everything to stop. Tai was off her in seconds hissing in pain and Sora did not look back. She took this opportunity and ran. She did not care if her shirt was open, and the cold of the floor on her bare feet didn't bother her a bit, all that mattered was getting away from here.

Down the halls, her feet sprinted at the same speed as her racing heart. She had to get out now... the only one who could help her was her three headed digimon friend. But how could she find him?

Turning the corner and wildly running for a time, she slowed to catch her breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some movement and began to run once again. Her body was exhausted, but she was not going to be caught... she could not afford to be captured once again... The shadow seemed to follow her. Whatever it was seemed to tire of chasing her, and disappeared from her peripheral vision. Just as she was about to sigh with relief it instantly was in front of her. Seeing the shadow move, she tried to stop herself from colliding with it... but it was too late. The impact sent her on her back, her head connected with the floor and she could taste blood in her mouth. Looking up she saw that the other figure had not even moved. Here eyes went wide in disbelief at the presence she saw before her.

"Well, well... we meet again."　Malo-myotismon cackled bending a little and grabbing on to her arm. The high level digimon roughly pulled her to her feet, squeezing her arm tightly the whole time. "I see you are causing us troubles again."

"None of your business." Sora growled.

"Oh but it is. You see you allowed the digidestined back into this world. If it were not for my partner, you would be dead right now. But I believe at the moment he would not object to me giving you something to remind you of your position."

Sora was powerless against his grip and soon she found herself dragged down the hallways into an even darker area. One she knew would not be a happy place. In no time she was tied up in a dark room. The cold metal shackles that adorned her wrists held her in a very limited area. The chains rattled from the ceiling and she was completely powerless to break free. How could she when her feet hardly touched the ground, not to mention they were restrained as well. She hated how badly this entire place was devoid of light, it was wearing down on her hope of survival. But then again, in some ways dieing by his hands was better than being raped by the love of her life.

"Lesson one my dear..."

* * *

"So, the gist of the story is that Tai has gone insane with dark power helping out the bad guy, and Sora is more than likely captured inside the castle..." Joe said trying to calm himself down. "We have to fight one of our own? And win knowing we may have to kill him?" 

"He might have already killed Sora. He is no longer the Taichi we all know." Gennai said once again. The old digimon knew it was hard to accept. But they had to be strong in order to save the digital world.

"No, I won't believe he would hurt her." Kari stood up, tears now spilling from her eyes. "My brother loves her! He would rather kill himself than harm Sora. There has to be something else! Tai wouldn't ever use such a device! He wouldn't fight with Myotismon!"

"But doesn't that make it all the more possible?" Matt spoke up. "He gave himself to Myotismon to save Sora. Things didn't go so well and he was forced to actually use the digivice to keep her safe..."

"Matt has a good point. Kari, if it makes you feel any better, I know Tai does not want to be doing these things." Izzy felt sorry for the younger girl. This was hard for them all to deal with, but Kari must be having it worse.

"What do we do now?" Came the timid voice of a long haired girl. Mimi and the rest had made it just in time through the portal before it closed once again. All the digidestined were assembled, all except for the two that were behind enemy lines.

"We storm the castle, what else?" Davis broke the silence.

"And then if Sora is alive, they kill her in the mess. Good idea genius." Tk said not wanting to hurt Sora.

"That is a chance that we have to take." Ken said looking at each of the teens assembled. "I believe that Sora would want us to take that risk."

"Then it's settled. We do an old fashioned butt kicking!" Davis smiled.

"Hold it. We need a plan. You do remember what a plan is, don't you?" Matt said holding his head in his hands. Where was Tai to keep the soccer kid in line and from acting too stupid?

"Ok, so we go in waves. Offense1, offense 2 and decoy." Izzy said pulling up several maps of the digital world on his computer.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

The pain of the strange whip sent her on the verge of tears each time it kissed her skin. But she knew crying out would only give the digimon more pleasure. Sora was not about to give that bastard anything. Holding in the cries as best she could, she allowed him to beat her body, but inside she tried to keep her mind strong. 

"Where are the digivices?" His angry voice hissed in her ear as he took a quick break from the beatings and whippings to grab her by the chin.

"What digivices?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Don't be smart with me human. I know you have them. That is how I tracked you on your side of the portal."

"Oh, those." Sora replied before she spat on the evil being before her. That only served to make him madder. But at this point her body hurt so much, what was a little more pain. The large digital being struck her a few more times causing blood to trickle out of the wounds.

"I guess I must have lost them." What she did not tell him was that she had given them to Cerberusmon to hide. All good dogs liked to bury things; she just hoped the dog-like digimon would do as he was told.

"You think I won't kill you."

"It does not matter if you do or not... you won't succeed. I opened the portal. I ruined your plans."

"You are assuming that your stupid friends got through the portal." He replied as he swung his arm back for another powerful strike.

"I know they did. And you… know they did… too. So it is only... a matter of time." She gasped for air after a strong lash to her back sent her body arching and air out of her lungs.

"But they will not defeat me... I have your precious Taichi."

"Still… doesn't matter. Tai will beat whatever spell you have on him... and if... if he doesn't... well, we will save him... no matter what the cost." She said letting a few tears trickle down her bruised cheek. Tai would want them to stop him if he could not break the spell... and she knew what that kind of action would mean... "He would not want to be your servant. He would rather die... we all would rather die!"

"Well, then I suppose I had better get you back to him soon then... you see, I really can't kill you yet. Back up copies of my power source might be needed." The smirk on Malo-myotismon's face made her want to throw up. "You see, it does not really matter if it is him, or his children. Actually a child would be more powerful than the original with a little bit of you in the mix…" Sora tried to pull away as the digimon touched her stomach. "And he so wants to let out some of his frustrations with you... my dear, you are crying. I thought you would be happy to create a life with your precious leader."

"You're sick." She snarled even with the tears running down her face. She swung her battered body away from his touch, only to have him grab the chains above her head and hold her still. Looking directly into her tear-fill eyes the digimon smiled.

"No, I am just evil. And now my dear. I think I have beaten your pretty little body enough to keep you in one place. I'll remind Taichi to be gentle." He laughed as the chains were magically released and she slumped to the floor in a pile with the chains clinking around her. The only movement that could be seen was the shiver from the cold and the sobs that she tried to hold inside.

"Taichi…" She whispered his name wishing he was there… the old him.

* * *

Tai was getting impatient. Anger rushed through his veins. He could not find Sora anywhere, and his partner was also no where to be seen. 

Walking down the halls, he thought he heard Malo-myotismon laughing. His suspicions were correct and he saw the digimon leaving a room his face adorned with an evil smile.

"You!" Tai snarled.

"Ah, just the being I wanted to see. I suppose I cannot call you totally human anymore... and yet you are not quite digimon..."

"Shut up." Tai said short tempered. "Where is she?"

"You don't take good care of your little pet. She has escaped several times now. I'm afraid I had to let her know her place."

"What do you mean?" Tai questioned trying to side step the digmon and get to the room.

"She's a little worse for ware, but now she won't put up too much of a fight if you wanted to play."

"I'll do what I want with her... and if you touch her without asking me, I will kill you." The once leader of the digidestined's eyes went wide and sparked with dark power.

"I was correct to think you were the best for this job. Now, have some fun. But do be a bit gentle. The poor girl does bruise easily."

With the flip of his cape, the creature disappeared and Tai was alone in the darkened hallway. Turning towards the door, he entered the room.

His eyes had long since become accustomed to the dim lighting that was why he had no troubles seeing the barely moving body of the girl in the room.

Tai did not know what to feel seeing Sora, the girl he loved in such a state. It was a feeling of numbness and void, just like before. But this time there was less caring for her current state as he first entered. He liked seeing her shutter with pain. She had kicked him after all. He stood there just watching her with a smile.

The side of him that was still mad at her for hitting him not once, but twice, was happy to see her shutter with pain as blood trickled out of long wounds. Her clothes were nothing but shreds showing the red and bloody skin.

A muffled sob came from her form and suddenly something inside Tai changed. Something was not right with him standing there smiling. A sudden strong urge to run to her side overwhelmed him when he heard her sob and shutter in pain again. He had not expected that emotion to come up… When she called out his name, it sealed the deal. He quietly moved closer.

Sora cried out as she felt warm, and gentle hands pull her into a soothing embrace. Blinking to try and get her vision to clear, she was finally able to see who was trying to help her.

"Tai?" She gasped and tried to break away for fear he was going to try to pick up where they left off.

"Sora, you're... oh my god, Sora... What did he do?" Tai's voice was full of concern and disbelief.

"Tai? Is that really you?" She cried reaching out her hand to touch his face. "You are back in control?"

"Sora, don't move. I need to find you a doctor." He said taking hold of her trembling hand on his face.

She felt sick when she let her hand drop and Tai's face was smeared with line of her blood. She felt like her entire body had been ripped open... she was losing a lot of blood from the cuts.

"Tai... don't leave me." She whimpered as he was about to stand up. "Please... let's escape while you are in control." Her voice pleaded to him.

"In control? What do you mean Sora?" Tai asked with confusion in his eyes. "I am always in control. You think I am so weak that I am a slave to this device? I do what I want to do."

"Tai... no..." Her sobs stopped her from finishing her remark. His embrace, his real embrace, not the power changed being's embrace, but the real Tai's embrace felt so good. She was temped to forget all that was around her and die in peace there. Her body felt like she was dieing.

"He won't do this again." Tai said kissing her head and straightening her hair.

"No... Tai... we have to leave this place... you aren't yourself." She tried to get him to listen. But she only started to cry more.

"When have I not been myself? You aren't making sense Sora. Don't worry baby, I will protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" She asked pushing away from him. She needed to see his eyes...

"What?"

"You tried to…force yourself on… me."

"Sora? What are you talking about?" Tai asked looking horrified. "I wouldn't... What?"

"Tai... don't worry about it. Let's just go before... anything else bad happens. Please?" She used his body as a support and moved to stand. She failed as she fell down and cried out in pain. Rolling on to her back she drew her arms and legs into her chest to try and block out the pain.

Tai crawled over to her and looked down on her face. He kissed her forehead in such a Taichi fashion, his caring side still fighting and dominating control at the moment.

"Baby, I will protect you. You know I love you, right?"

And then as if a switch went off in his brain, her Tai was gone... replaced with the lustful Tai. It came on as a wave of shutters wracked his body. Sora could only watch as he instantly changed. She whimpered as his touch, his warmth, his lust assaulted her tired body once again. She did not know if she could fight him off this time...

* * *

"Team one should be in position for Operation Break In." Izzy said monitoring things from his computer before shutting it down. 

"That means it's our turn." Mimi smiled with a look of determination on her face. They were going to succeed. She could feel it. Cody and Yolei nodded and the three with other digimon began their part of the plan.

While they began to get the castle's attention, several of the others followed the same path Sora had told Gennai how she escaped the castle.

"So, we made it in... but where do we go from here?" Tk asked as he and the others found themselves in a dark room.

"Kari, there is a vent from the ceiling, and a door in the corner." Gatomon said, her eyes already adjusted to the light level.

"Half take the vent, half take the door." Matt nodded. "And remember that we have thirty minutes. If you don't find anything we meet back here and get out."

Everyone nodded and they separated. Tk, Kari, and Davis went through the vent, while Matt, Joe, and Ken made their way out the door and into the hallways of the castle.

"Stay safe guys." Kari whispered hoping they could accomplish all their goals. She had to admit things looked bad, but they would at least find Sora, get her to safety, and then maybe convince Tai to come as well... if not... she did not know if she could kill her own brother.

* * *

_A/n: Shit when it rains, it pours right? Poor Sora. Poor Taichi… if he ever breaks free from this device, it will hurt for him to know what such a monster he was, especially to Sora._

_So is the darkness over? Will the others save Sora in time? Can Sora get through to Tai or is this really the end for the once strong leader of the digidestined?_

_Review to find out!_


	9. Break In and Rescue

_Chapter 9_

_A/n:_

_So not much was resolved in the last chapter… two major cliffies in a row… damn I am mean!_

_But I don't leave you hanging for long, right? Speaking of time- sorry it took a little longer. I totally spaced out on uploading this last week!_

_Rating went up- because I wanted to make sure I had space to move with the topics in case they come up… I am sure you all understand. What am I saying- in case? They kind of happened… or did they?_

_Anyway, you really don't care about this author's note, I know what you want… and I am oh so willing to comply! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Kari, there's a room ahead." Gatomon said running back down the vent to where the three teens were trying to climb. 

"Great." The girl said as she pulled herself up and continued to scale the vent.

Once the three teens were finally out of the vent, they were allowed to catch their breath. Even with them being in peak physical condition, that climb was tough.

Davis and Veemon where already poking around the room, while Kari and Tk continued to rest for a few minutes longer.

"Man, doesn't this guy know doors are an important part of buildings? I can't find one anywhere." The boy said hitting the walls. He was so use to hitting something hard, that when a wet and soft feeling was found, he nearly missed it.

"What was that noise?" Tk asked standing up, getting ready to fight. Kari and the others heard it too because they were all on alert as the sound became more of a growl.

"Davis, get back over here... but slowly." Kari said, and for once Davis complied without hesitation or even a smart comment.

"Kari, what are you doing?" Tk whispered as he saw Kari walk towards the noise.

"Trust me." She said holding out her hands. "Nice boy... we're not here to hurt you." She said in a calm voice.

"But he's here to hurt us!" Davis said in a scared voice.

"Sora trusted it. Can't we? That's right, we're friends. Friends." Kari said holding her breath as the digimon came into the light and sniffed her out reached hand. Finding some special interest in her digivice the creature turned quickly and left. Before the teens could even question what was going on for long, it returned and set something down at Kari's feet.

"Sora, you are a genius!" She smiled as she picked up the two digivices coated in slobber. "Good boy."

"Kari, since you made a new friend, maybe have it help us find Sora?" Tk suggested.

"Good idea. So, can you help us boy?"

* * *

Matt, Joe, and Ken could hear the battle wage outside as they made their way through the hallways of the large building. 

"We should look in the control room first." Ken suggested. "We might be able to track her from there."

"If we find the control room." Joe scoffed. Their time limit was nearly upon them and they had not seen a trace of Sora or Tai in the building. "Tell me again why I was chosen for this mission..."

"Sora may need you, now will you both shut up." Matt said in a snarl. He was getting more and more annoyed and worried as they went on. He needed to get Tai and Sora out of there...

A few minutes of continued wandering and Ken's watch signaled them to turn back.

"Matt, we have a deadline." Ken said not liking it any more than the others did.

"Give it a few minutes... I know they are here somewhere..." Matt said turning down another hallway. As if cued by a higher power, a frantic figure ran down the hall towards them. Before Matt knew what was going on, a sobbing woman ran into him and nearly knocked him down.

Matt grabbed a hold of the figure and nearly lost it with happiness seeing one of the two they were looking for.

"Sora!" The three cried out. They were all so happy to see her that her current state did not register with them quite yet.

"No... I... Tai... he would have... the chain... on the head... god... I killed him." She sobbed clutching to Matt's shirt as if she was about to fall a part without him.

"Sora, Sora!" Matt said shaking her. But when he felt the trickle of blood on his hands, he gasped taking in her appearance fully.

Exhausted, her legs gave out and Matt tried to keep her from falling. The sudden added weight caught him off guard and he fell to his knees still holding tightly to Sora.

Joe must have noticed her appearance as well because he was assessing her quickly like a field medic would in a battle.

"She shouldn't be walking." Joe said taking off his extra layer of clothing and handing it to the sobbing and nearly naked girl. Whatever she had been wearing before was barely there, and the front of her shirt was completely ripped wide open. And what was left was sliced just like her once perfect skin. The rags barely held on to her slim frame. The girl was in such frenzy that she could not be bothered by her state of dress.

Matt nodded and helped her into the shirt; gently picking her up in his arms he tried to shush the hysteric girl. Talking to her in hushed and soothing tones, he was unsuccessful in fully calming her.

"Sora, where is Tai?" Ken asked she began to show signs of losing consciousness, her body had been running on adrenaline for so long, it was finally failing her. Her eyes began to close and she slumped against Matt further still shaking and sobbing.

"I... I... killed him... I killed him... I... Taichi... he..." The others looked at each other and then at the clock.

"We don't have time. We will figure things out later." Ken said. Matt and Joe nodded in agreement. None of them really believed Sora would kill Tai. Matt got to his feel balancing the added weight in his arms. The strain was definitely there, but it felt good to be of use… especially for the girl he cared for.

"We'll come back for him another time." Joe motioned for them to begin their trek back. "Sora needs to get out of here and somewhere I can treat her wounds." The three once again nodded and began to run down the hallways they had come from.

They had not been running too long when they met up with the other half of their team and a large three headed dog. 

"Hey guys!" Davis shouted and was quickly hushed by several of the others. They needed to remain low key... but with such a large group... they had their work cut out for them.

"I don't want to know." Matt said looking at the large creature that seemed to be sniffing him, and then trying to get to Sora. Matt still carrying a distraught Sora in his arms tried to shield her from the beast.

"Sora!" Tk and Kari cried with joy but were taken back by her state.

"No time now. We gotta blow this joint!" Matt said and the group continued their hasty exit.

* * *

"Matt, get on its back." Kari said as the group got to the exit point. So far they had not been faced with much in the form of opposition. That could mostly be attributed to the large guard dog nearly killing anything that came near the injured girl it seemed to want to protect. 

"What?" Matt said cradling Sora's unconscious form in his arms. She had lost consciousness some time ago, and as much as he was worried about her physical and mental state, it was for the best she let her body rest. It was also easier to carry her when she was not moving and trying to get away from his touch. Whatever had happened was bad... a part of him didn't want to know what happened. It would be too painful for her...

"Cerberusmon will get her out of here- we don't want to risk digivolveing the others. It would cause too much attention." Kari explained as they looked out the hole. "Mimi and Yolei will be here to pick the rest of us up later. Get Sora out of here now."

Matt seemed to have little choice as he handed Sora to Joe and then climbed onto the large monster. It was rather nerve racking for him to put his trust in an enemy digimon. But once Sora was handed back to him, the beast seemed to mellow and they were out within seconds.

Holding tightly to Sora, Matt was glad to finally hit land. The beast took off running and in no time they were back in the safety of the secret base.

Matt sighed as he hugged Sora and whispered to her that they were safe now.

"You did good Sora... I am so proud of you. Now let us take care of everything... just rest." He kissed her hair and let a few of his own tears trickle down his cheek. He did not know how to react to Sora in such a state. She was always strong... but now she felt as if she was about to break within his hands.

The others arrived not long after. By that time Sora had been placed in a comfortable bed. Joe came and took over caring for her. Everyone was thankful he brought his first aid kit. Old reliable Joe was coming through once again.

The others were sitting in a room just outside where Joe, and several of Gennai's helpers worked on Sora. They sat in silence... not knowing that to talk about. As the time ticked by, Kari could not deal with it.

"What happened to her?" She cried out letting the tears fall. No consoling from Tk, Mimi, or Yolei could help the young girl. "Why wasn't Tai with her?"

"Kari, we don't know." Tk said touching her shoulder.

"She must have said something!"

"Sora was pretty out of it when we found her." Ken said still mulling over Sora's frantic words.

"But what did she say?" Kari asked again.

Matt looked at Ken and then to Kari. Could he bring himself to repeat Sora's words? What if they were not true? Would getting Kari all worked up be the right thing to do? But then what if it was... Matt knew what darkness could do to an otherwise pure heart. And looking at Sora and the state she was in when they found her... she could be driven to kill. They all could.

Thankfully the doors to the room where Sora lay opened and Joe came out looking pale and tired.

"How is she?" Mimi beat everyone to it.

"It looked a lot worse than it was." Joe said removing his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "But she was beat up pretty bad. I had to do a good number of stitches; her ankle is in pretty bad shape..." Joe stopped.

"Is she awake? Can she tell us where Tai is?" Kari asked only to get Joe to look up at her and then to Matt.

"She drifts in and out of consciousness... so far she hasn't said anything fully coherent." Joe continued.

"Can I talk to her?" Kari pleaded.

"Kari... there is something you should know... Tai... it sounds like he…may have raped her."

There was a collective gasp and then disbelieving silence that followed. Matt looked away disgusted at what his once friend had done to the girl they both loved.

"No... no he wouldn't... She's wrong... Tai... he..." Kari shook her head, tears coming faster and faster. Looking at Matt and then to Ken and Joe, she knew they were holding something else back.

Not getting a word from them she did something so unlike herself and stormed in to the room where Sora rested.

"Sora... Sora... please wake up." She pleaded her voice breaking. Her hand touched Sora's face and let out a muffled sob feeling the bruised flesh. Seeing the battered form of Sora, Kari began to have second thoughts.

When she heard a groan from the figure on the bed, Kari looked away unable to see the girl that was beaten this badly... hurt this much because of her brother. She felt guilty for even doubting Sora... Sora would never lie.

"Kari?" She moaned blinking and seeing that it was indeed Tai's little sister. "Oh god..." Sora's eyes filled with pain and tears.

"Sora, are you ok?" Kari asked forgetting about her brother. To this she only received heart wracking sobs from Sora.

"I'm sorry Kari... So... sorry."

"Sora, can you tell me what happened?" Kari took her hand, squeezing it gently. Giving her best friend all the support she could.

"We were camping when myotismon attacked. Tai… was needed to power a new digivice. We were both taken... he was forced to comply otherwise… I would have been killed." As the story went on, several others entered the room to hear the tale.

"I opened the portal. But was captured again... When I came to, Tai was... he wanted to... but I fought back. I kicked him and ran... but I didn't get far. I made Myotismon mad… when said… I didn't have the digivices... it hurt so much... but not as much as when Tai found me..." Sora shuttered reliving the memories. "He ripped my shirt... and forced... I couldn't let him take... so I summoned every last bit of strength... there was a chain nearby. I hit him... I didn't mean to... it slipped out of my hands and hit him in the head..."

She closed her eyes remembering the sheer pain and fear she felt the moment he took off his pants. He forced her hand to touch him, he got tired of moving her hand for her, and so he decided to end it. His words would haunt her... even now the pure lust of his voice echoed in her head.

'You are mine... all of you... whenever I want... how ever I want... and you can not do anything but lay there and please me.'

His slaps and claw like fingers burned her skin and she closed her eyes wishing to be anywhere but there. He slapped her face, wanting her to see him... watch as he melted her ice and she moved beneath him in a shared pleasure.

Her eyes frantically moved looking for something... anything to stop him with... and there it was. In her grasp was the same chain that held her in place while she was whipped and beaten. Just lying there waiting to be used. And so she did, just as Tai was forcing open her legs, pulling at her garments to accommodate him... she tugged at the chain sending the free end flying up and hitting him.

She had only meant to hit him off herself, but the force at which she swung the chain surprised her. The chains clanked as they flew in the air, once they impacted their target a horrible sound of metal hitting flesh and bones rang in her ears… and then there was silence.

Here eyes were closed expecting him to be back up. Hoping that the damage was not as bad as it sounded, but after Tai was thrown off her by the force of the chains, she felt nothing but the cold air.

Gathering what was left of her courage; she opened her eyes and sat up enough to see where Tai was. The moment she saw his body, hers instantly went on the defensive, ready to run if needed. But he was not moving. He was exactly where he had been thrown. Looking at his still figure, Sora began to shake. She closed her mouth in time to cut off a shriek. His neck… it was at a sickly angle... she knew instantly, she had killed him.

Not being able to understand what all had happened; she got to her feet and ran. She ran...

"I killed him." She sobbed, it was all too much for her and she once again passed out.

* * *

_A/n:_

_So, Tai is dead… well that sure puts some limits on this story, don't you think?_

_But then again, is he really dead? The fic isn't even half over with… so he can't be, right?_

_I don't know… I have two possible ways to go with this fic- the plot bunnies had yet to fully persuade me on one path over the other.. You will just have to wait and see which side wins the battle._

_All I know is that this fic seems to have gotten really dark, really fast. I wonder if it will get even darker?_

_Review and let me know what you think!_


	10. Living with a Choice

_Chapter 10_

_Welcome back for more fun. We are now serving chapter 10 of this lovely fic. For many of you, this fic has gotten a bit too dark, sorry... those plot bunnies are a little on the sadistic train at the moment... hopefully we shall get some romance back into the picutre... oh it will happen somehow... but first we need to see what is going on... is Tai alive? _

_I am glad to see those review numbers in the double digits! They make me happy. If only they would equal the numbers of Favorites or Alert numbers, but oh well. I will try not to let my ego be too abused._

_Thanks for those who are taking the time to write me a note! I do so enjoy it!_

* * *

"She's been sleeping for nearly two days now." Matt said sitting next the to sleeping and still exhausted girl's side. Joe had entered the room to check on her. The room they were in suddenly shook with a great force but neither boy paid much attention to it. 

Since Sora's rescue, Myotismon's minions had been going on a rampage. The group had fled to under ground fortifications created by Gennai and his group the last time evil threatened the digital world. They would be safe for the moment. As long as the enemy did not know exactly where they were, the group could weather the storm. But for how long was the question plaguing everyone's minds.

It was hard just sitting around, planning attacks, talking about strategy knowing that one of your comrades was in such bad shape, put through things no one should, and another was most likely dead… or full blown evil by now.

Matt did not know how to feel about Tai's apparent death. He had disliked the boy for a long time, but not to the point of wishing death on him… and he had never ever wanted to see Sora suffer so much. In reality, Matt was always jealous of the way Tai could interact with people. The out going personality was something that came hard for the quieter, thoughtful blond. It was that type of personality that attracted Sora, and created a bond that could never be matched with any other person. He looked over at her and smoothed out some of her hair, careful of the bruises that littered her body. As much as he did not like to see her skin marred like this, he knew they would heal. The body could be fixed to a point. Her external wounds were not life threatening. However, the inner ones were what worried Matt.

"It's better that she sleeps and gains her strength." Joe said quietly, not wanting to disturb her.

"I don't know if she can take this." Matt voiced his concerns. "I'm worried about her… thinking she killed him… I think she might try to kill herself."

"She's stronger than we give her credit for." Joe said touching Matt's shoulder.

"But not when it comes to him…" Matt hated this feeling. He hated being only a friend with Sora. He hated the power Tai had over the girl he loved, and Matt hated the boy for not seeing it sooner. Tai could be such an idiot.

"We will have to be there for her... I don't think Tai actually raped her... there were no... signs of penetration. But he was close... I can't fathom what has changed him to the point where he would even think of doing something like that to her."

"I am sure that whatever is powering Myotismon, or what ever the hell he is now, isn't helping any." Matt said with a sigh.

Matt spent a few more minutes sitting there with her in silence after Joe left. He knew that he was needed with the others. They had some revenge to plan after all; and a comrade to save. But he just could not force himself to leave her side.

Letting out another sigh, something he was doing more often lately, he decided to get some fresh air, or as fresh of air as they could in this under ground safe house. Standing up, he looked down on the nearly broken girl. Leaning in for a kiss, he hesitated. It would not be right to kiss her on the lips after what had just happened to her. He knew he wanted to, but decided to opt for a kiss to the forehead instead.

Tai had not finished raping her, but the damage was just as bad, he thought sadly. Their once strong and righteous leader had forced himself on her, and doing that in any amount could in many ways be considered rape.

His lips brushed her forehead lightly and then he stood. Turning to go to the door he felt a hand grab at his arm. Her soft whimpers from the bed made him quickly turn back to her. She was waking up.

"Don't go." She pleaded in a fragile voice. Matt was sitting at her side in a second. Grabbing the glass of water Joe had left, he eased the glass to her lips. Sora took the water in, spilling a little here and there from the corner of her lips. He could tell she was thirsty. She had not taken in many fluids since they found her, and the last time she must have eaten or drank anything was when she was with Gennai before she went in to open the portal. Joe was already worried about dehydration. He had looked everywhere for something that could be used as an IV, but there was nothing.

"Careful now." Matt said not letting her drink too fast. "It's ok Sora. You're safe now."

"Tai?" She called slowly opening her eyes to find the kind and warm hands were not belonging to the boy she had hoped would be there with her.

"No, it's me. Matt." He smiled for her knowing all too well she would have preferred he be a brown haired goggle head. "Sora, do you remember what happened?"

"I was… attacked…"

"Yeah. But you're safe for now." Matt said helping to prop her up with a few pillows and blankets. As he did, Sora took in her surroundings.

"I had a horrible nightmare." She whispered to him. Matt didn't know what to say, so he finished getting her comfortable, and sat down, never letting go of her hand. "But… only it wasn't a nightmare… it was real, wasn't it?"

Matt couldn't look into her eyes. The emotions welling in her crimson orbs were too much for his heart to bear. How could this girl have such a power over him, even now?

"Oh God…" She sobbed covering her face with a trembling hand.

"Sora… look at me." Matt said dropping her hand and touching her face only to have her pull away from his touch.

Suddenly she dropped her hand and took a deep breath.

"I know you want to tell me that everything will be fine… and that I had no choice… that he was doing something horrible… but it still does nothing for how I feel…" Her anger surprised him. He had not expected her to lash out like this.

"I had a choice Matt… anyway you look at it… I… I… I killed the man I love… It's true I wasn't ready, but it was still Tai, right? I… I… could… I could have gotten used to it… because it was Tai…"

"Don't think like that!" Matt said his voice now showing anger as well. "It was wrong any way you look at it! You didn't want to! You didn't have a choice!"

"But I love him!" Her anger faded and left her sobbing. Matt sighed. He knew that. He knew she loved Tai… he had been stupid to think he could change those feelings when he had asked her out on those dates. It seemed like so long ago when he thought he had a chance with her... He could never fill her heart like Tai did… not even now when Tai might be gone.

"Don't give up hope Sora… he may still be alive." Matt said trying to console a sobbing girl. His arms wrapped around her shaking frame and they stayed like that for a time. Sora calmed and looked up at him.

"I don't know how he could be… and even if he was… he is an enemy now… and it's my fault."

"No, it is not." Matt said rubbing her back. "If it is anyone's fault, it is that bastard digimon who can't seem to die."

"But…"

"Tai made a choice. He gave his life for you because he loved you… Myotismon took advantage of that love and warped Tai into something that isn't Tai. Sora, if Tai is dead… he was dead long before he hit him… you saved him Sora. You gave him peace."

"But why does that not seem to matter… I can't… we will never get to…"

"I know it hurts. And I don't want to tell you lies… it will hurt. I've had my heart broken many times… and I know that I won't understand your level of emotions completely… the ones I love are still alive… but in time, things will get better."

"How?"

"You learn to go on with life. The one you love can't return those feelings, so you grieve and then pick up the pieces."

"Thanks Matt…" She forced a smile.

"You aren't alone Sora. You have lots of friends to help you through this… but now, just rest. You need to get your strength back. We will defeat that monster just like we always do."

Before she could say any more Matt pulled her into a hug and stayed there just holding her. After a time he patted her on the back and reluctantly let her go. She needed to rest, well he did. Being near her in such a state was wearing on his heart... he understood why she was not smiling... but it still hurt to not see her smile.

"I'll send in Mimi and a few others if you feel like some company. They've wanted to talk to you for a while now. Unless, you'd rather sleep... this is totally understandable." Matt said trying to read Sora's expression.

"No, I'd like some company actually... help keep my mind off things... you know." She smiled for him, a smile that was a genuine Sora smile. This made Matt feel better.

"Oh, and will you keep me informed of what is going on with the..." She didn't know what or how to describe their current predicament.

"Will do." He patted her hand and stood.

"Hey, Matt... how do you stop the pain?"

"You don't... but it gets better with time." He smiled sadly watching her clutch the cloth near her heart. In truth time didn't always heal the wounds of the heart. In his case, his heart was still not healed from its last heart break. He looked at her once again and prayed that the girl he loved would not feel the continued pain... he hoped time would help for her.

* * *

_A/n:_

_Well, if you showed up to see if Tai's alive or not, sorry. You will have to wait in suspense for a little longer._

_I hope you all are enjoying this story. I think the plot bunny war is now close to ending. Which means I know where I am going. To those of you who made suggestions on how the plot should go- thank you, I may or may not use them. I will just let my hands and mind fly free. This is actually the fist fic that I have not really plotted things down for and that I am not sure how the end will happen… don't know if that is a good or bad thing… see what happens when I don't try to control myself? Murder, torture, angst! Wow!_

_Anyway, review!_


	11. Forgotten Identity

_Chapter 11_

_a/n: So, in this chapter we shall see if our hero is truly alive or not… I promise you will find out in this chapter… a few of you were not so happy going two whole chapters and not knowing… know how I can tell? The review numbers went down... sigh. _

_Anyway, __悪鬼 __or akki means evil spirit, demon or devil in Japanese. You will see how this plays out later in the chapter. But just in case you are going "WTF is akki" there you go! All will be explained and in the end there has to be a happy ending… have you ever known me to leave you disappointed?_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"How is she?" Tk asked his brother as the older blond entered the room. 

"About as good as to be expected." He sighed. "She feels up to some company now. Just watch what you say ok?"

Mimi and Yolei nodded and left the room to go and see her. Kari hesitated. The younger Kamiya was having some doubts about her seeing the girl she look at as a sister.

"I really want to see her, but I can't face her knowing... that my brother did that to her..."

"It's not your fault Kari." Tk tried to make her feel better. It wasn't working.

"I know, but still... and I don't know how or what to feel about him being dead... I don't think he is..."

"Sora told us that his neck was broken." Cody said looking sad.

"But I don't feel him being gone... it's hard to explain." She said looking more confused than anything.

"Well, we can't make you do anything you don't want to do." Izzy said looking up from his computer. He and the other boys did not want to be in her situation at the moment.

"How will she react is what has me worried." Matt voiced his concern.

"I think I will talk to her later." Kari decided looking at the door that led to the room Sora was in at the moment. With that the group got down to business.

Not long after that several of their digimon partners returned from scouting duty. All of them had bad information and grim looks on their faces.

"It's getting bad up there Davis!" Veemon said looking rather concerned for the normally lively digimon.

"He's right." Tentamon confirmed as he gave Izzy all the details of the damage and locations of the evil army of Myotismon.

"So what do we do?" Joe asked taking off his glasses and cleaning them a bit. The others knew him too well, his glasses were not dirty- he was just very nervous and concerned. They all were.

"Well, we stop Tai if he is alive. That is job number one." Ken said looking over the group of depressed people. That idea still did not sit well with the majority of the group.

"No, Ken's right." Matt said. "Without his power source and all of us here, we can easily defeat Myotismon in any form."

"But what if he really is dead?" Davis asked still a little depressed that his mentor had changed and the possibility of not being able to save him was weighing down on his spirits.

"Then we have step one done." Matt said not liking the cold tone of his own voice. But the others nodded in agreement. "But I doubt he is…"

"We're not being heartless or anything. But Tai would rather be dead than doing that… at least my Tai would." Kari said trying to be strong and helping Davis get out of his sorrow stage.

The team, still saddened agreed and continued to plan.

* * *

"Are you awake?" A dark voice called to him. Its tone blended so well with the darkness surrounding him that is startled him a bit. 

"Where am I?" The boy asked.

"You forget so easily. I told you to be careful."

"What? Why does my head hurt?"

"Stupid. But I suppose that her departure is just as well. Now I won't have to have my minions guard her all the time."

"What? Her? Who are you talking about? Where am I?"

"Master, it seems he doesn't remember anything." Another voice came out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" His voice was getting annoyed.

"It does not matter; he is still can fulfill his purpose." The original voice hissed.

Laying there on the table in the middle of the darkened room, the boy was aware of the sound of the beings shift. There was something very concerning in the tone of the voice.

"I want answers!"

"Calm down my partner. All will be explained. But first, you must get up."

"But sire, can he even move after…"

The boy lying on the table panicked a bit at the words of the second figure. What had happened to have him forget who he was, where he was and things that got him there? Finding that he could move his arms and legs, his worry decreased a bit. He sat up and tried to get his eyes to focus on something. He knew they were open, but the room was just so dark.

"So, my partner, are you ready to get revenge on those who hurt you?"

"What?"

"I am Malo-Myotismon. I have been fighting a long battle against the evil creatures called the digidestined. They wish to stop us. And they were the ones who attacked you. You nearly died…"

"I nearly died?" He repeated holding on to his head as it began to throb.

"Try not to think too much about it my boy. I will help you regain everything you want."

"Who are you?"

"I am the ruler of the digital world, I am Malo-myotismon. And you are Akki, the greatest warrior I have ever had in my army."

"My name is Akki?"

"Yes, and you have long been at my side. Do not worry. You will remember soon. But now- you need to rest. And then we will begin our final stage of reclaiming this realm."

With that the voices left the boy to sit in the room and rest. However, he could not find peace of mind. Things were so jumbled. And the more he tried to remember, the more his head throbbed.

* * *

"Do you think he will suspect anything?" Devimon fluttered his wings to get to eye level with his master. 

"Of course the brat won't. We have erased his memory of being Taichi Kamiya. Now he will forever be Akki, the evil spirit. The next time we see his little Sora, we will have to thank her for nearly killing the boy. She has given us a greater tool, one with out a conscious to lapse back into. He is a clean slate for me to write upon."

"Genius master! You'll have the whole digital world in your hand in no time."

"Yes, things may look simple, but never underestimate those blasted digidestined. We need to destroy them once and for all… and I have the perfect plan for this. Send out the scouts once again!"

"Yes Master!"

With that the larger digimon was left in the hallway alone, laughing menacingly to himself on his devious plan in the works.

"They will never know what hit them!" He chuckled as he disappeared into another darkened walkway.

* * *

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." Joe said with a sigh that told of mild frustration. He had walked into check on Sora when he found her sitting on the bed, ready to get up. This was the tenth time she had been trying to get up when he or someone had come in to check on her in the last two days. 

"You did, but I recall asking to be kept informed on what is going on." She countered looking not too happy.

"And we are. There just does not happen to be a lot going on at the moment." The blue haired boy said fussing with his glasses, a tell tale sign showing he was lying.

"Joe. I am not going to lie in bed while there is a fight going on." She said lying back on the pillows allowing Joe to reapply some salve to her many wounds.

"And we don't expect you too… in reality, we need your help. Matt is trying to keep things together… but it is getting a little bit difficult to keep everyone calm and collected."

"Joe, really… how bad is it up there?"

"Pretty bad." He admitted. "I'll tell Izzy to come in and give you a better look on his computer."

"Thanks. I have not seen much of the boys since I woke up." She looked at Joe and her eyes watered a bit. "You don't have to be frightened of me… I know what I've done is a horrible thing… and I know it will be hard to forgive me… but I…"

Joe stopped her before she could say anymore of that line of thinking. Taking her in his arms he held her close. In truth, the boys had been a little wary about seeing her. She might feel threatened if there was a large group of males around her. Thus only Matt, Joe and Tk for a brief visit had been in there to see her.

"Don't you believe that for a moment!" He told her in a stern voice. It was something that Joe rarely did. And Sora took note of this tone from the older man. "We don't think that! We were worried you would be afraid of us."

"But… I…"

"Will you stop it? You did not kill Tai. Do you understand? You did NOT kill him."

She had heard that line now for days. And every time she heard it or told it to herself she wished it was true. But nothing they could say would take away the image of Taichi and his broken neck on that dungeon floor.

"We didn't want to tire you out with boring talk, and worry about the situation above… I guess we never thought you would feel that we were scared of you… Sora, in truth, we love you. You are like a sister and a mother to all of us… you will never be a murderer!"

"Thanks Joe." She said enjoying the feel of the older boy comforting her. She had always looked at Joe as a big brother. It was that support structure she needed. Her family was near, and it seemed that they were not blaming her like she had thought they would… for that she was glad.

"So, should I call in Izzy?"

"I would like that. And Joe…" She stopped as he let her go and made to stand. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't you worry. Things may look bad now, but we have a way of getting out of the worst of situations."

"Joe being an optimist?" She smiled. The blue haired boy smiled as well, patted her hand and left the room.

It was not long before a shy looking Izzy and Tk entered the room. The two boys were followed by Ken, Davis and Cody as well. Sora smiled and greeted her friends.

"Joe said you wanted to be updated on all that is going on." Izzy said sitting next to her bed and opening up his computer.

"It's not all good news, but there are some promising things going on." TK smiled after asking how she was feeling.

"Myotismon seems to have a notion where we are hiding, so we have been very careful in sending out scouts." Izzy said showing her some data on the screen.

"According to Ken's… experience and the data Gennai has given me, Myotismon is using a darkened digivice that appeared around the time we left the digital world the last time. There was no way we could have known the weakened state of this world. I guess we should have noticed something was off when the new digidestined's digimon could use two crests to digivole. They went from really powerful beings, to nearly powerless…"

"We don't know what caused it. Gennai and the others have no specific data on when it happened. It sort of just began gradually and has gotten to this point." Ken added looking just as perplexed as Sora at the moment.

"Myotismon somehow was reborn after our last fight with him and found enough power to get to the level of Ultimate without a digivice."Izzy nodded agreeing with Ken's words.

"So all the negative energy left in the digital world when we left caused something to mutate into the dark device that Myotismon has now?" Sora asked taking in a lot f information.

"That is our assumption." Izzy nodded again. "We've relocated to the underground bunkers located here." Izzy pointed to a point on this computer.

"And Myotismon has been slowly working his way across the digiworld trying to find us… they still don't know exactly where we are." Tk added.

"There is no way the other digimon can fight against him; none of them have enough power." Cody said sadly.

"So, it looks like we need to pull off another miracle." Sora nodded looking over the information. "Is Cerberusmon still here?"

"He is out with Matt and a few others scouting. They should be back any minute." Izzy informed her. "Are all of Myotismon's digimon connected to his power source?"

"That is a good question. They would almost have to be in order for them to do all this…" Izzy pondered the implications of this connection the evil forces must face.

"For a moment in battle, they did seem to weaken a bit." Cody mentioned thinking back to the rescue operation. He, Mimi and Yolei had been the decoys. The battle was fierce but there was a point where they seemed to slag a bit. Thankfully this was around the time the others had successfully located Sora and gotten out of the castle.

"Their power source must have been cut off." Ken said putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"Wasn't that around the time Sora killed… um… yeah…" Davis had begun and stopped himself. Everyone else was thinking that internally, but he had been the one to say it out loud.

"Sora?" Tk looked at her and noticed tears coming down her cheeks. "Hey, it's ok. You know what… if that is true there is some good news. They seem to be back at full strength. That means Tai might not really be dead."

That thought really did not comfort her much. If he was alive, it would only be for a limited amount of time anyway. If they could not get to him, there would be no chance to save him. He would have already turned completely dark and they would be forced to kill him for good in order to stop Myotismon's power source.

"He's dead either way." She whispered.

"No, don't think like that." Tk smiled, always the hopeful boy. "We can save him. If anyone can save Tai, it is you Sora. You said he went back to his old self for a little while… doesn't that tell us that there is still a chance?"

"Ts is right!" Davis cried trying to make up for his little faux pas from before. "We won't go home without Tai back to normal!"

* * *

"Akki, I see you are out and about. I take it you are ready to go back into the battle?" Malo-Myotismon smiled seeing the teen enter the main hall.

"I still can't remember anything…"

"All in time boy. Once you are back to your normal activities, you will remember." The large digimon promised. "And I have the perfect operation for you to embark on."

"Who are the enemy?" Akki wanted to know more about these people or creatures that Myotismon was so adamant about destroying.

"They wish to bring horrible things to this world. They come from another world, hoping to take over this one as well. We cannot let them." The lies that the monster spewed seemed to be working as the brown haired teen nodded.

"So, what do we do?"

"That is my partner! You do not have to do much. Accompany me and my minions to the lair of the enemy and we will wipe them out in a single attack."

"You know where they are?" Akki asked. The evil being next to him smiled and laughed. It was an eerie laugh that did not sit well with him... there definitely was something familiar about that laugh…

* * *

_A/n:_

_Well you would have to be stupid to actually think Tai is dead… but then again, he is now the Akki guy… happy times are yet to come! And by happy I am being sarcastic… I wish there was a sarcasm button on this thing…_

_Anyway, I needed a break from studying… good news, if I would have taken the JLPT for 2006, I would have passed by 10 points! Now I hope I can do it again in 16 days!_

_Anyway, review and make me a happy kate!_


	12. Taking Charge

_And they have returned! My double digit review numbers! Yeah! Just what I needed after that test on Sunday… My proficiency test was…not as painful as I thought it would be… still don't think I passed the ni-kyuu…but I gave it a good shot and did not feel too overwhelmed. I was able to finish the whole thing… but I kind of was hit with a case of A.D.D. in the listening part… OUCH! Well, we shall now have to wait till February to get the "YOU FAILED" letter in the mail._

_Now at least I can get back to my regular life- writing, hanging out with friends, and GOING TO "Communist" CHINA! _

_Oh come Christmas! Hurry up you're ass up! I'm going to party it up Communist style for Christmas and then back to Japan for New Years! _

_I gots me some plane tickets, and my "Communist" China Visa! Sorry, I watch too much bad political tv, and now I have to put the word "Communist" in front of the name of that country… _

_But that is a few weeks away- so you don't care about that… you want the chapter! Sorry for the wait- last minute cramming took every waking hour of my life last week!_

_Let's get on with the chapter!_

* * *

The floor was cold as her bare feet hit it after emerging from the blanket on the bed she had been using. 

She could not take sitting around anymore. Her wounds, which thou many, were not life threatening. And yes, they did sting if bumped into, but she could survive worse pain… she had survived worst pain.

Finding a new set of clothing left by the others, she put on the pants and shirt. The tan colored fabric was thankfully not as rough on the skin as it looked and did not agitate her dressings and mending scars. It was the same style of outfit she had put on mere days ago… so much had happened between then and now.

Looking around, the red haired girl noticed the quietness of the room. It was safe and clean in there, but above ground, above their little hidden sanctuary, a war was waging. Matt and the others had been doing daily patrols and missions to destroy some of Myotismon's prison centers.

Any digimon that could pose even the slightest threat to his new order was detained and then shipped off to be brainwashed or destroyed. The team could not sit around while that happened. So Matt had decided it was time to do what they could till an opportunity arose.

Leaving the room, she noticed the tension in the air as frightened digimon huddled together in odd corners of the underground hideout. The team had been bringing in as many battle worn creatures as possible, but it was hard to see the fright in their eyes when it nearly matched her own.

Walking past the digimon and into what the group had deemed the information center; Sora looked at the tired faces of her friends. Half the group was trying to sleep in a corner of the room, while Izzy, Ken, Tk and Kari were busy discussing something.

"Sora!" Kari smiled looking up from the maps and computer screen. The table in the center of the scarcely furnished room was a clutter of crudely drawn maps and battle plans.

"Guys… is everything ok?" She asked quietly not wanting to wake the others.

"Yeah." Tk said not sounding so sure of himself.

Sora walked closer and took a look at the table's contents. In deed it was a mess.

"Where's Matt?" She asked as she looked up.

"He's out scouting." Izzy replied as he turned from his computer.

"And why do you all look worried?" Sora asked not knowing if she wanted any more bad news or trouble added to her plate. But the faces of the four made her have to ask.

The group in turn looked hesitant to divulge their reasons of concern. Their leader for the moment had gone out several hours ago and had not returned on what should have been a low key mission. One that Matt wanted to do.

"Matt went out to scout and rescue a hatchling village. It should have been a rather simple mission, that is why he went only with Gabumon and Cerberusmon… but…" Ken stopped to look at his watch. "It has taken longer than expected."

"We were discussing if we should go and look for him when you arrived." Tk said walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you should be out of bed? Should we wake Joe?"

"No, I'm going to go and lay down while I am needed." She said taking a step away from Tk's supportive hand. She needed to do something to keep her mind occupied. Her lying around would not get them all home safely and this mess in the digital world solved.

"I think we should give Matt another half an hour… then we will send out a team of two to go and look for him… in the mean time… what are the plans are in the works?" Looking down at the mess of papers, it was hard to tell what was what.

"Honestly, not much at the moment." Izzy said not sounding too happy to report.

"What makes our lack of planning abilities worse is the fact that Myotismon seems to be moving his troops this way to cover more susceptible areas…" Ken spoke up again. "In short, he's learned from his past mistakes."

"And that is not good for us." Sora sighed. "Ok." She said taking her tone of voice up, trying to motivate herself and maybe the others.

"Sora?" Tk's voice held concern as Sora took the papers and put them in a pile.

"We are going to figure out a way to kill this monster."

The determined tone in her voice and in her eyes the fire that burned once again told them she was not going to stop.

"Just take it easy." Kari said in caution not knowing what Sora had in mind.

"Don't worry, once this is over, I'll take time and heal properly." Sora assured her.

"But Sora…" Izzy too thought is would be good to caution the girl.

"Look, we don't have time for anyone else to be off the team. We're one down at the moment which means we all have to step it up. So until Matt gets back, and he will be back, we are going to go over weak points in Myotismon's line."

Without another word from the group, they began.

* * *

Rushing through the bushes his prey ran. The utter fear of the weakened being was enough to get a smile on his lips. 

The dark cape he now wore flowed in the wind as he flew just over the tree line.

His partner had explained to him about his powers and basically his past after he had awoken. He believed the powers part because he could see those with his own eyes, but the other things were a different story. For some reason his part as told by Myotismon was not sitting well with him.

His name was Akki, or so said his partner. He was a powerful being, not fully digimon, not fully something called human. Humans… they were the creatures attempting to enslave the digimon. Together with Myotismon he had been fighting them.

The reason for his current predicament was a certain trick played by a female their kind. He was nearly killed by her hands. She had wished him and his partner harm… her escape before she could go after Myotismon showed the true nature of these humans to be sinister, yet cowardly.

He didn't know what to make of this and the other stories that were supposed to be his past. He couldn't say what was his reason for this, but something felt off.

But that was not important. None of that mattered at the moment. He was on the hunt for something his partner had said was important to their cause.

The large beast below had changed in both appearance and temperament from what Myotismon had described. But that didn't matter either. An old comrade was being brainwashed by those evil beings. He felt the need to do something. So he and some others had listened and took up Myotismon's call for the return of the beast.

The creature with its three heads and mismatched body ran from him and the others. Akki couldn't help but enjoy this… maybe what his partner had said was true. Maybe he was a member of this army.

In the end, that still did not matter. His job and the feel of excitement and power did. Surging ahead he lowered himself to the ground not too far ahead of the frantic digimon. Summoning his strength in the area of his hands the beast stood no chance as the power was released in a blinding light.

The creature whimpered as it felt the brunt of the power surge and faltered. Akki was a bit depressed when the powerful looking digimon fell to the ground.

Myotismon's devimon and other lackeys quickly surrounded the beast and chained a collar around its neck.

"We'll bring this back to the master." A devimon said as the group picked up the beast and left the scene.

Akki looked up to the sky and felt empty. There had been no great battle to subdue the creature. He hardly had to lift a finger to stop the beast. That was disappointing.

He was about to give up and return to the castle when something caught his attention. Moving closer to the object in question Akki smiled.

There, rushing away from the site where Cerberusmon had been captured, was a being he knew had to be one of those humans.

The blond haired monster rode a top a digimon, something a digimon would never do. Watching with interest, Akki did not strike. He subdued the urge to do so and instead watched the pair run away.

Keeping himself a good distance away and undetected, a smile spread wider across his lips.

"So that's where you've been hiding…"

* * *

"Shit!" Matt cursed as he and Garurumon entered the hidden complex. 

"Matt!" Tk ran up to his brother, worry shown deeply on his face.

"Are you hurt?" Kari asked seeing the scraps and cuts to Matt's clothing as the boy dismounted from his spot on his digimon partner. The moment Matt was off, the tired digimon collapsed and returned to Gabumon.

"No, we're both fine." He said kneeling down to check his tired friend. Patting the panting digimon on the back, Matt looked up. "They captured Cerberusmon."

The look of concern flashed on everyone's faces, especially Sora's. The digimon had risked a lot to help her. And for what reason, she was still unsure.

"We were split up in the forest to the West. I was able to free some of the caged digimon, but then we were attacked." Matt stopped and looked over to the worried Sora. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get there in time to help him."

"No, its ok. I'm glad you're safe." She said stopping Matt from blaming himself with a tender hand on this back. "We'll get him back."

"But the next time we see him, he might be an enemy." Izzy spoke up and everyone frowned.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Sora said motioning for the group to move out of the entrance hallway and back into the main room, where the others were waking up from their nap.

"So we've closed that cage area… Izzy how many more are there in the sector?" Sora asked as she took charge.

"A lot." Izzy sighed.

"It's a bit pointless for us to destroy them when they keep popping up…" Ken said looking at the man and furrowing his brows in thought.

"I know… but we do gain a great deal of info from them." Matt said defending his decision to attack the spots.

"But it's getting too risky to go out." Sora said getting everyone's attention. "If one of us is captured… I can't let you guys be hurt like that…" She shuttered a bit as she drew her arms across her chest to try and feel some warmth after the cold thoughts.

"We all know the risks Sora." Tk replied.

"And I'm not about to sit back and not get some occasional bad guy butt kicking action!" Said the now awake and ready to go Davis.

"They are right." Mimi also spoke up. "We need to get as much information about them so we can storm their castle and then go home!"

"It looks like you are out numbered." Yolei smiled as the rest of the group agreed. The risks were high but the risks were even higher if they did nothing.

"So whose turn is it to go out next?" Joe asked remembering his last turn. Thankfully he was able to go in a team. Having others around to back you up was more comforting to the med student.

"It's mine." Sora said pulling out both her and Tai's crests. No one spoke as they all looked down on the two digivices she held.

Summoning up her inner strength, Sora closed her fingers around the two objects.

"Sora, you can't go out!" Kari nearly screamed seeing the seriousness on the other girls face. The younger girl put her hand on top of Sora's now closed fist. She could not see Sora get hurt anymore. Not the girl that meant so much to her… so much to them all…

"You need to rest." Many of the others argued, but Sora shook her head adamantly.

"It's only fair." She muttered turning to go find her two companions for this mission.

"Then I'm going too." Tk said grabbing her shoulder.

Sora looked up at the young boy. TK had grown so much and a lot of it was done right before her eyes. He was no longer the little boy she used to hug before they rested for the night on their first trip to the digital world. He no longer needed her to kiss a bruised knee either. There before her was a seasoned veteran of the digital world and a brave young man.

"I won't refuse some help." Sora smiled.

"Then I'll go out as well." Matt spoke up.

"No." Sora shook her head. "You just got back, plus it looks like you need to check with Joe."

"Sora…"

"I'm fine!" She stopped him from continuing. "I've got TK… and I'm fine." The others looked around and conceded.

None of them wanted Sora to go out, but there was not much they could do if she said she was ready.

"Ok," Izzy said feeling the tension in the room. "But the first sign of danger, you get her back here."

Tk nodded and the two left the room.

"Do you think she is ready for this?" Matt asked Joe. To which the doctor in training only smiled weakly.

"Everyone ready?" Sora asked as she strapped her digivices to her belt, ready to be used if needed.

"Sora, do you think that using Birdramon is a bit too visible?" TK asked wondering if a ground animal would be better suited.

"We're going to sneak in on foot." She said kneeling down and tightening her shoe laces. "If things arise we will fly out."

"Sounds like a plan. You got the maps?"

"Everything is double checked and ready to go." Sora nodded patting her small side pouch with the things they would need.

Moving towards the doorway, Sora got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Steeling herself mentally, she push onward not wanting her emotions to get the better of her. She knew that it was only logical to feel different things after all that had happened, but there was something about this feeling that made her want to say it was not just nerves.

"Sora? Sora?" Tk called to her waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention. As if shaken, Sora's mind clicked back into place and she smiled.

"Sorry… I was thinking…"

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that." He smiled putting a hand on her shoulder and looking down at the three digimon. "You know Sora, no one will think less of you…"

"I know… but I want to do this… I have to do this." She said as she took a step closer to the door and hit the open sequence for the doors to open.

The group had barely gotten out of the compound and the doors closed behind them when her gut feeling was justified.

"Found you!" Came an ominous voice from above.

Sora and TK looked around and saw a huge sea of digimon massing on their location and then above to find the biggest shock of all...

"Taichi…" She gasped in disbelief. And then suddenly all hell broke lose.

* * *

_A/n:_

_It's showdown time! A battle of good vs. evil. Will the digidestined be able to fend off the hoard of enemies and their former leader? Or is this the end of the story?_

_Keep the reviews coming! I will not leave you hanging for long, promise!_


	13. New Power Rising

_Chapter 13_

_a/n: Well, I know that was kind of mean to end on that note… but I did not leave you hanging for long, did I? I like keeping people hanging…_

_Anyway, Christmas is coming soon- I doubt this fic will be finished by then, but I will try to get it going… then again, you don't want to rush a good thing, right?_

_On to the next chapter!_

* * *

"Found you!" Came an ominous voice from above. 

Sora and TK looked around and saw a huge sea of digimon massing on their location and then above to find the biggest shock of all...

"Taichi…" She gasped in disbelief. And then suddenly all hell broke lose…

With a wave of the hand from the figure above the mass of creatures ready to strike came at them. Tk and Sora were forced backwards behind their three digimon who wanted to protect them. They had no time to get back inside the safety of the complex. The speed of the mass of digimon was just too great.

In no time Angemon, Greymon and Birdramon digivolved from their rookie forms and the battle began. Sora hardly noticed the rush of energy from the combined use of the two digivices she held. Her attention was put elsewhere.

Her gaze was fixed not upon the evil digmon rushing towards them, not on the three digimon fighting them off at the moment, or Tk, who was trying to pull her to a more safe location. No… her crimson eyes could not look away from the brown haired figure floating somehow above them.

There before her was Taichi… he was was not dead… she had not killed him… there was still hope… she could still save him.

Watching in a still stunned and awe-like manner, it felt as if Sora forgot everything as he slowly set down on the ground a few meters away. What happened next was so much in tune with instinct that there would have been no way for her to stop herself, no matter what had happened…

Disregarding the cries from Tk, and the rest of the Digidestined who had just come out to help fight, Sora ran to the figure.

Amidst the fighting between those digimon who sided with the evil forces and those allied with the digidestined, Sora threw her arms around the man she had thought she lost. The man she loved more than anything.

Tears poured down her cheeks and she was not ashamed to sob as one of her hands clutched to his back, the other in his wild brown locks.

He was not dead. It was that fact alone that made all the bad that had happened in the last week disappear in the moment.

"Taichi!"

* * *

It had been a day of new sensations. Well, new to him since he could hardly remember anything happening before. 

The thrill of the hunt, the pleasure of seeing the fright in his enemy's eyes, the satisfaction that he caught them off guard and unprepared, and now this… this warmth…

Out of no where, without fear or warning something latched onto him, and showed no signs of letting go. At first he thought it was a hostile presence. One that wanted to harm him, but the cool tears soaking into his shirt and the warmth… it was nothing like he expected from the enemy. And yet something felt right about the action itself.

It was if some unseen force moved him, because he could not explain why his arms wrapped around the slender and curvy figure. His hands did the same as hers, one on her back, the other in the silken strands of her reddish hair.

The word "Taichi" kept spilling from her lips as she pulled him closer to her. It seemed if she did not want to let him go. And yet, after a few moments of this, something turned from confusion to a new emotion.

Just who was this Taichi person, and why was she calling him that? Surely it was a case of mistaken identity, and it angered him that this creature could be holding on to him and crying for another…

His mind snapped back into warrior mode- he had no time for this. He was to destroy these humans and here he was being embraced by one and liking it.

His hand that was nestled gently in her hair closed into a fist. Clutching some of her hair in his fist, he yanked her head off his chest.

His chocolate orbs looked down on the tear stained face and a set of crimson eyes looking up at him with an unreadable expression. Those eyes were shimmering with tears; there was a light in them that looked almost hopeful as they searched his. It felt as if her eyes were trying to pierce his soul… if that were possible.

Although it was not a totally unpleasant feeling, he still did not fully like it.

The two stood there in silence, him still holding her hair in his fist, and the girl not moving or trying to either kill him or do anything for that matter. They were in some sort of trance looking into each others eyes trying to figure out the mysteries that were faced before them.

A nearby power blast once again got his attention away from the strange creature and back to the battle.

"You…" He began looking down on the girl in his arms… "must DIE!" Akki snarled as he wretched her away and roughly she fell to the ground.

It had happened so fast and the human looked utterly confused as she tumbled to the ground, her hands attempting to cushion her body. Akki tried not to shiver as the warmth was instantly gone from him. Moving quickly he took to the air a few meters above the girl.

The tears seemed to come faster now for the girl, and Akki would have loved to smile at her pain, but he could not. Nor did he feel satisfied for anything at the moment. Looking around his troops were making easy work of the disorganized lot of humans and their digimon.

A victory was all but assured.

"Sora!" Came a voice from below. Akki looked and noticed a familiar looking blond haired boy. It was the same one he saw running into the compound only hours ago.

He watched from his position above them, as the blonde boy rushed to this Sora's side and took her into his arms. His face turned to look at the cause of the girl's pain.

Akki looked down on the human who was now holding the girl protectively. Something inside him snapped… how dare that boy touch her like that… how dare anyone touch her…

With a snarl, power came to his hands and Akki let several orbs of power fly into the complex entrance way. A huge explosion rocked the area and the compound that once was a safe haven for digimon and humans alike, was destroyed.

Finally a smile came to his face seeing the screaming digimon running from the smoking entrance way. Sending another few orbs into the hole, Akki was satisfied with the destruction of the enemy's base.

Turning back to the two humans, Akki was surprised to see the blond carrying the girl away from him. Akki did not like this at all. And moved to follow, only to be stopped.

"Out of my way!" He growled at the large dinosaur looking digmon. But Greymon did not move.

"Tai! You have to stop!" Greymon tried to call to his friend.

"Who the hell is this Tai? I am AKKI! And I will destroy everything in my way!" He slapped the digimon out of the way, only to be stopped again by a large fire bird.

"I will not let you hurt Sora!" Birdramon cried as a bright light engulfed her and she digivolved to Garudamon.

* * *

"Sora… are you ok?" Matt asked as he set the still stunned girl down behind a large rock. Taking her hands in his, Matt checked her over for new injuries, but found none. He had just left the compound with the others to help in the battle when he saw her embracing Tai. For a brief moment, Matt thought the old Tai was back. His heart was happy, not only for them getting their leader back, but for Sora… as much as he loved her, he wanted her to be happy… Tai made her happy. 

But that was not Tai…

Whoever that was, the only similarities between the two, was that is looked like Tai.

"Sora…" Matt called to her again dropping her hands and giving her cheek a light slap. That got her out of her stupor.

Blinking twice, Sora woke up from her trance and wiped her face.

"It's not him." She looked up at Matt.

"Sora…"

"It's not him!" Sora repeated as she stood.

"Sora?" Matt looked a little worried. He said nothing as he watched her look at the battle field.

Ken was desperately trying to shield Yolei and Cody from the debris that was flying as their digimon fought against the multitude near the once entrance of the compound.

Mimi, Joe and Izzy were trying to help the digimon who had taken refuge in the compound escape untouched. Sora gasped as Izzy was hit. Joe slid into medic mode, all were oblivious to the digivolution taking place above them as MegaKabuterimonappeared to protect his fallen friend.

Tk, Davis and Kari were acting as offense, striking at the evil digimon without giving up. In his hands, Davis held a large stick, not letting his digimon partner being the only one to fight. Tk and Kari doing the same.

Sora looked back at Matt, and then to her and Tai's digimon fighting with the creature that had Tai's body.

"It's NOT him!" She cried as she ripped the digivices off her pants belt. "I want MY Taichi back." Her voice was a bit frightening to Matt. He could not read her emotion at the moment. As much as he wanted to keep her away and safer there, he knew she would not.

His fears were confirmed when she, without a word, stepped out from behind the boulder. Her motions seemed so unlike the sweet Sora he had known, but then again, no one had pushed Sora to this point before.

* * *

The battle was getting bad. Izzy had taken a big hit, thankfully that was the worst of the injuries so far. But for how long could they keep this up. No matter how many evil digimon fell, there were two to three to take their place. 

The only thing they had going for them was that Myotismon was no where in sight. If he appeared, it would defiantly spell the end for the group. They were holding on, but there was no end to the battle in sight. It was taking three digimon to hold back their former friend. They simply did not have enough power to out do what ever Myotismon had done to Taichi.

On the ground, each digidestined child and their partner was growing weary.

"Kari!" TK screamed as he blocked a blow meant for Kari from an unknown digimon. Things were getting more and more dangerous. The evil troops had long since destroyed the secret base, so now their targets were the very children themselves.

And there was no one to come to their aid, or so it seemed. Tk, the bearer of the crest of hope was slowly beginning to doubt that there was hope for this battle. Would this be the time that their good luck and positive attitudes would finally meet with the reality of life? He hoped not, but things did look bad.

"Don't give up on me TC!" Davis huffed as he swung at another cluster of evil digimon. "We can't have Kari seeing how worthless of a guy you are… she might actually come running into my arms then!" The boy joked trying to get their spirits up to continue.

"Can't let that happen." Kari smiled for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"I won't ever happen!" TK said getting back into the battle.

* * *

"Are you sure he is going to be ok?" Mimi asked as she helped move Izzy's stunned body away from the fighting. 

"He's conscious." Joe said quickly glancing over his friend. "Izzy? Izzy? Can you hear me?" He said slapping Izzy lightly on the cheeks.

Soon the computer freak began to respond.

"Mimi, you watch him for a bit. And take care of the hatchlings!" Joe said with a new found determination.

"But Joe… where… what are you going to do?" She cried holding out an arm to try and stop the blue haired teen.

"I'm not going to run away from this!" He said sternly. Determination began welling up inside the usually timid boy.

"Be careful." She whispered as she too stood and took on the role of defense for those who could not defend themselves.

* * *

"Get behind me!" Ken yelled shielding Yolie and Cody from the spray of debris falling from the battle field. 

"Ken!" Yolei cried seeing the rocks hit his body and bounce off, but not before leaving marks on his clothing and skin.

"We need to combine our powers and stop them from going after the other digimon!" The master planner said looking over the battlefield and seeing things look bleak. He saw a defensive line Mimi and her and Izzy's digimon were creating for the hatchilings and others to escape. To the right, where a forest use to stand was Tk, Kari and Davis pushing the evil digimon slowly back the way they came. He wanted to cry when he saw that whatever gains they made, they slowly lost… the fluctuating results would kill them in the end just due to sheer numbers. There were only so many of them, and hundreds more of their enemies.

Looking quickly to the corner where the majority of the fireworks were taking place, he saw Matt's digmon, and the two that now belonged to Sora fighting with their once leader. A man who he had gotten to accept as a good person and some how a good strategy planner.

They could use one of those right now… in this kind of situation, Ken thought retreat would be a good option. But retreat to where?

It was simple- they had no where to retreat to… they had no time to regroup either… things indeed looked bad.

"Don't worry Yolei… I will protect you."

* * *

Akki blocked another fireball attack easily. This was a joke. If he fought them one on one, he would easily be able to defeat them. But at the moment… three on one was a little tricky. He enjoyed it. 

However, the battle had been going on for some time now, and he was getting bored. The blond creature had hidden the one that had embraced him. For some reason he wanted to see her again… that warmth was haunting.

And suddenly as he had just thought of her, she appeared. A frown upon her soft face caused him to concentrate on her and her next actions. She was up to something. He remembered Myotismon's words of caution. These creatures were known for being very powerful and creative in a pinch.

This was a pinch if he ever saw one. He was not really worried at what she would do. Akki didn't believe anything could stop him and his power, and yet something in the pit of his stomach told him to not underestimate this human… she was special… this Sora.

Knocking away the large metal lizard and the birdlike creature, he smiled. Another swat and the wolfman digimon was also no longer a problem. His attention went to the girl, she was walking near the tried bodies of her digimon partners.

Looking up at him, Akki could see there were no longer tears in her eyes, but a determination that made him anticipate a good fight to come.

He waited… it seemed as if the battle field stopped for a few seconds and then a bright light began to grow from the objects in the girl's hands. Soon the lizard and bird digimon were up and soaring into the sky engulfed with a blinding light.

The two shot up and collided in mid air causing a shock wave to ripple across the sky knocking Akki to the ground.

Shaking his head, he brushed himself off and stood up just in time to see the divivolution.

"Metalgreymon combined-digivolved to…"

"Phoenixmon combined-digivolved to…"

"Nephilimon!"

Akki could not speak as the shear mass and splendor of the creature before him took his breath away. The creature had to be the same size as Myotismon, and the power that radiated from the flames surrounding it told him this creature was powerful… the bird like head and wings on a humanoid shaped body and several lizard like qualities in the arms and legs only added to the powerful looking, fierce exterior.

It certainly looked like a formidable opponent. However before Akki was able to attack, a large wave of energy came forth from the beast and knocked down nearly half the evil digimon forces in a single movement of the hand.

"Myotismon was right about you… you are way too tricky for your own good. Which means, it is time for you to die." Turning towards Sora, Akki summoned a ball of power and aimed for the girl not too far from him.

He smiled as she weakly fell to her knees… her chest was heaving and her hair hung over her eyes shielding her face to other's view. Without warning and certainly before the attack could leave Akki's hand, the girl fell to the ground and cried out in great pain.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Nephilim also known as __Annunaki__, are gods in Sumerian history. It was usually depicted as a human-like creature usually with a bird head and wings, sometimes they looked reptilian. They look reptilian especially when in the form of warriors. _

_They were fallen angels of sorts from the early books of the Bible. They were to be watchers over the Garden of Eden. However they failed and turned evil, many were killed off during the Noah story. I used this creature because I like the imagery of it being given a second chance to redeem itself by helping save the humans and digimon here, also showing that Tai may get a second chance since Agumon is his digimon… but that is reading into a simple story a bit much, isn't it? Anyway the real reason was that it was a bird and dragon like creature._

_So, are you on the seat of your pants? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it because it did take a while to get things to the way I wanted them… it still is not exactly what I wanted… but good enough! _

_Anyway, thanks to those who left a review... To those who are still silent readers- Review!__Anything is appreciated! Who knows, I might find some free time and wander over to your stories!_


	14. Change of Plans

_a/n:_

_So this is chapter 14… My how this fic is getting long. The reason for the super quick update is due to me leaving for China. I doubt I will have email access then… so incase, enjoy this chapter when you are able to escape the family overload or whatever you find yourself doing over the holidays!_

_Not much going on at the moment. Gearing up for China, random craziness and the like keep me on my toes. Anyway, thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. I had hoped a few more would come in, oh well… Story!_

* * *

The scream that erupted from the girl's lips caused everything to stop. The power ball in Akki's hand fizzled and died as he stood there looking down upon the cunning creature. Matt was frozen in place, as were the rest of the digimon and digidestined. The world seemed to pause as Sora cried out in agony and then went limp.

Seeing their chance, Ken shouted out for a retreat. Even with Nephilimon there, who knew how the battle would turn out? They needed to plan how to best use their newest and what looked to be their last chance at winning. The other digidestined woke from their stupor and nodded. Matt ran and scooped up Sora and made a dash for the cover of trees.

Digimon and partners ran from the battle field leaving the only fighters left the evil digimon, the one who once was known as Tai and Nephilimon.

"Spirit light!" The large digimon said in a voice that was both Phoenixmon and Wargreymon while sending another bright shock wave around to keep the digidestioned from being followed.

Akki was barely able to shield himself with his cloak when the wave came and hit. He was sent flying backwards, hitting a large tree with his back. Crying out in pain Akki was in no condition to follow the large digimon after the attack was over. Looking around he saw his troops were also in no condition to continue.

"You may have won this round humans… but the war is not over. And I will not lose!" He said wiping a bit of blood from his lips and slowly walking away from the site.

* * *

"Matt, how far are we going to run?" His exhausted partner asked as they fled far into the woods. Sora was still tucked protectively into his embrace while the two rode in the large and strong hands of the wolfman digimon.

"Are we being followed?" Matt looked back and saw nothing but trees and a few of his friends.

"I think we are safe." Kari called as she held tighter to her flying digimon.

"Man, I wanted to see that fight. I think we could have won!" Davis said stretching his arm, while still holding tightly to his digimon as they leapt from tree to tree.

"How is she?" TK asked ignoring Davis at the moment.

"OK, but let's find a safe spot and then stop there." Matt shouted up to the two flying above him.

A few meters away the tired digimon stopped and set down their exhausted partners. The moment they hit the ground each returned to their rookie levels, utterly drained.

"Is she breathing?" Kari asked as they all gathered around their friend.

"Looks like she is just sleeping." Matt said checking her all over for wounds or something wrong with her. Finding none, he sighed. "But I doubt she will be back to normal after all that for some time."

"Which means we lay low till she gets better." Tk said looking behind them as Sora's two partners in training form came bouncing towards them.

"Is Sora ok?" The pink bulb asked. Yokomon looked worried as she hopped closer to her long time friend and partner.

"She's strong." Koromon said stopping near Sora's feet and looking on to the girl that had meant so much to his partner at one time… but now Tai seemed no longer there…

"How was she able to digivole the two of you together?" Davis asked looking at the two tiny creatures.

"We're not sure." Yokomon said looking at Koromon.

"All I know is that my digivice reacted and a rush a power sent me flying in the air." The large mouthed digimon said as his ears wrapped around to rub his chin as if in thought.

"Well, as long as you guys think you can do it again, I guess it doesn't really matter." Davis said remembering it really didn't matter how it happened.

"We'll rest here for the night, and then we will begin to look for the others." Matt said finally standing up. Looking down at Sora's resting figure, he knew there was nothing more he could do for her at the moment.

"Let's get a shelter going then." TK suggested and went with Davis to scout for some wood.

While the two did this, Kari went off to find a river nearby and get some water. The group had prepared a good shelter just in time as the sun set.

"We probably shouldn't start a fire." Matt said feeling a little cold as the temperature went down along with the setting sun.

"It would give away our position." TK nodded as he moved a little closer to Kari, who shivered a bit. "Are you cold?"

"Now I'm fine." She smiled letting him wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"No fair TS! I want to hug Kari too!" Davis complained trying to move closer to the couple, but the looks on TK and Kari's faces stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." Matt said as he looked at the goggle headed boy. Davis was trying to see who he could cuddle up to for warmth, and Matt and Sora were his only other options. He didn't care who it was at this point.

"Don't worry Davis, I'll keep you warm!" Shouted Veemon as he gave his partner a big hug.

"Thanks…" Davis said a little less thrilled.

The night went on, and Matt stayed awake, keeping guard. He didn't know what Myotismon and Tai would be up to… he knew they would not just leave the group alone. Especially with a new powerful digimon combination.

"Sora… why do you have to be so damn special?" He asked the sleeping girl as he brushed a bit of hair behind her ear. "Myotismon will surely attack us harder now, and target you again… I don't want to lose two friends in this battle…"

"Sora will pull through." Kari said from across the shelter. The thin wooden frame covered with forest vegetation next to the side of a hill provided a good cover for them, and with everyone in there and their partners as well, it was also proving to be rather warm. "And so will Tai."

"I wish I had your optimism Kari." Matt smiled weakly.

"You love her too, don't you?" Kari asked. She had always wondered just how strong Matt's feeling were for Sora. She knew that Matt had wanted to date Sora, and how Sora had confided in Kari with her mixed feelings for the blond boy. Kari had always known that her brother and Sora belonged together… she never really knew why Tai took so long to tell her he loved her. But older brothers were a strange thing.

Then again, she had been the one to tell TK how she felt about him… who knows how long they would have waited before they actually began to date or show affection. TK needed to be convinced Tai would not beat him up... Kari had nothing much to lose, she had a good feeling that TK felt the same. He was just holding back. But Sora was a bit more cautious. And had fewer clues on how Tai felt about her.

"I have for a long time." Was his response as he looked up for Sora's face. "But she loves him."

"I'm sorry Matt." Kari said not knowing why she needed to apologize, but something in her felt really bad for the boy.

"It's ok. I keep telling myself as long as she is happy…" He touched her face and smiled. "But with all this… I don't know if we can save Tai… and if we do… will I want him to even step near her after all that has happened?" He sighed.

"That will have to be up to Sora… but I know we will save him."

"I hope so Kari. It would break her heart if we didn't…"

* * *

"You let them get away?" A stunned and angry voice roared throughout the castle. Akki stood before his partner and told him the events that took place.

"Calm down." Akki snarled back. He was not in the mood to deal with this at the moment. It was not like he had wanted to let them get away. It was also a sore issue because he had lost the battle. A battle that had been going so well..

"And this new power... it came from the girl?"

"Yes. The red head was the one who started the reaction." Akki said remembering the events of the battle. It was a strange thing to see the dinosaur looking digimon. He could not help but think that they had crossed paths before.

"No matter." the evil mastermind said turning and walking away from Akki.

"You are letting them go then?" Akki asked not sure on what his partner was thinking.

"On no... we don't let them get off... we just change tactics now..." A laugh came from the creatures lips.

"So what do we do? Should we go find them?"

"On no... we won't go after them... no.. I have something better planned."

"And that would be?" Akki asked a little curious as to what the plan was, and if he would get that battle he wanted.

"Don't worry my friend, you will get the fight you want... we shall just let them come to us... and they will come and find their own destruction."

* * *

_A/n:_

_And with that, I am off to China! Review! I will have plenty of long train rides and bus rides to write while on vacation, so expect the next update to come in early January!_

_Happy Holidays! Stay safe!_


	15. Attack on the Castle

_Chapter 15!_

_I never thought I would be so happy to be back home in Japan! My week and a half journey was hardcore, especially with all the land that was covered. Added to that I spoke next to nothing in Chinese... playing pictionary and gestures for all that time was tiring. Also having to remember to NOT speak Japanese was a bit hard... you don't realize how well your "I'm sorry" or even "yes/no" is ingrained into your head... Good luck China in finishing your prep for the Olympics... you will need it!_

_But it was an interesting and amusing trip. And I am back now! And that means your wait is over!_

_Happy New Year! And enjoy!_

* * *

"Are they following us?" Mimi asked as she looked over Lillymon's shoulders.

"I don't think so." Ken said as he too looked back.

"I see a clearing over there. We could make a shelter next to those mountains." Yolei suggested as she and Silphymon flew on ahead of the group a bit. Getting a better look, the spot did seem to have a strategic location that would be good if they needed to defend themselves.

"I think it would be a good idea to stop." Joe said holding tightly to Zudomon and to Izzy's still unconscious form. "I need to check Izzy out better and everyone is pretty tired."

"Agreed." Ken nodded and the group set down moments later.

While Joe tended to Izzy with Mimi acting as his nurse, the others went to gathering needed supplies.

"Ken, how do you suppose we can meet up with the others?" Cody asked as he dipped a cloth into the small stream that flowed by their hiding spot.

Ken looked at Cody and then to Yolei, whether he liked it or not he seemed to be proclaimed the leader of this group. Well, until Izzy woke up. Something he hoped happened real soon.

"I'm not sure. I think they will more than likely make it back to the castle area... I think its time to stop running. And I think Sora will be thinking the same thing." The quiet and contemplative boy replied.

The three returned to the area they had chosen as a shelter. Several very tried rookie digimon were waiting, along with a calmer looking Joe.

"Good news guys." Mimi smiled. Looking closer they saw Izzy move to a sitting position. Sadly that was the extent of the good news for the group at the moment.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Akki asked looking at Malo-moyismon with disbelief in his eyes.

"Oh yes." The evil digimon cackled causing the building to shake a bit with the sheer force of this laughter. "I've seen these creatures in action before. A split attack is what they always rely on before massing at the very end. Well, not this time! We destroy them before they can get too far!"

"We will prepare the necessary numbers to meet them." Akki said as he too smiled anticipating the battle.

"Yes, and the attack will be soon. Tomorrow will be the earliest they attack. We did do a number on them so they will need time before they feel they can beat us... oh, and one more thing Akki." the evil master called.

"Yes?" Akki turned to face his partner before tending to the troop preparation.

"Don't let me down... again."

Akki tried to control his temper at that last remark... it was a good thing Malo-myotismon disappeared into the dark corridor before Akki let out a string of curses.

"It will not happen... ever again." Akki said tightening his fist till his skin became white. He wouldn't let that creature take his mind off the battle again... she would be the first causality in the battle.

* * *

"Matt!" Kari yelled suddenly from inside the shelter the group had made. Matt, who had been trying to make a plan with the two boys, came running.

"What?"

"She's waking up." Kari said holding on to Sora's hand as she tightened her grip. Sora's head rolled from side to side mumbling nonsensical words in a pained voice.

"Sora." Kari called to the older girl. "Wake up."

"Sora? Can you hear me?" Matt asked sitting next to Kari. Soon the two other boys were looking down on the slowly waking girl.

"What... happened?" Sora said sounding rather groggy as she opened an eye. Yokomon was at her friend's side crying tears of joy seeing Sora awake after such a traumatic battle.

"Shh..." Kari hushed her and tried to stop the stubborn girl from sitting up, to no avail of course. Sora sat up and got her eyes to focus once more. Taking in her surroundings she saw a makeshift shelter, half her friends and felt a rather strong headache pounding in her head..

The throbbing had been dull at first, but then grew in intensity. That was the main reason for her arousal from a deep slumber.

"We escaped and fled here." Matt said rubbing her back.

"And the others?"

"We got separated." Came Tk's reply.

"But don't worry. We discussed this earlier. We think that they will make their way near the castle. We can meet up there before..." Matt stopped and looked at his comrades.

"The final showdown and some bad guy butt kicking!" Davis chimed in happily with a fist thrust into the air and his little blue partner also mimicking the motion.

"Well, let's not be so ready for the battle. We do need to find the others first." TK said trying to calm Davis down a bit.

"And plan." Sora added getting up. Now was still not the time to rest. As much as she wanted to... she could not. "So let's get it started."

* * *

The evening's air was crisp by the time the group made their way to the monster's lair. As they settled down in hiding none of them could help but feel vastly unprepared for this last effort.

Sora was up and about however they all knew she was still weak. And they were counting on her and her ability to make Biyomon and Agumon digivolve together once more. It was a rather large gamble.

"We'll wait here until Izzy and the others can find us." Matt said motioning for the group to stay low.

"Our digivice say he can't be far off." Sora said looking at her own. The red blips were coming closer to their position as they waited.

"A split attack then?" Tk asked as they tried to stay out of sight wanting to make sure he had his part of the plan down.

His only reply was a nod from Matt as he could not take his eyes away from the palace. The expression on his face told that he desperately wanted to know what was going on inside. It didn't have to be said that they all would have liked a little peek at the moment.

* * *

"Make sure every section of the palace has enough troops to hold off and capture a team of two or three digidestened... and remember the plan." Akki yelled as he and the others prepared for the battle Malo-myotismon said would end all of this.

Following orders to the letter, Akki felt something was off.

Malo-myotismon was so sure of the plan the humans would take. If they had tried a split attack before, who was to say they would do it this time?

"Ready wave one, we attack the I give the word." He shouted hating the feeling he had in his gut. But there was no way to shake it. Walking along the palace towers he could not help but wonder when they would attack.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough!" Davis yelled out as the others quickly came up to the main group of digidestined and partners.

"Everyone in one piece?" Sora questioned looking quickly at all her friends.

"We're good. But what about you?" Joe asked looking concerned.

"Good to go." She nodded. "So here is the plan..."

The group discussed and finally an attack plan was agreed upon.

They would not run away this time. There was no turning back... this was their last stand.

* * *

"Any sign?" Akki asked a random digimon sentry on duty.

"Nothing as of yet sir." it replied, but Akki's concern was not appeased.

They were out there... they were waiting... somewhere out there was his last chance to figure out what it was about that girl before she was destroyed. Not to mention a good chance for a battle...

Walking to a tower outlook post away from the numerous sentries he looked out upon the land. The sun was slowly lowering into the horizon. Night was a good time for an attack. He was almost certain they would attack by the cover of nightfall.

Call it a feeling but he also knew they would come soon. And the battle would be a delicious chance to fully see his powers limits. But no matter how strong he was, or how well they were prepared for the attack, it went without saying that the humans and their digimon partners would not go out easily.

Akki's lips curled up into a smile as something off in the distance caught his eye. Looking directly at the area, he witnessed another bright flash of light, followed by several more. It had to be the digivolutions of their enemies.

Suddenly out of the darkening sky the blasts of light came straight for the castle and the attack began, just like he had thought.

He moved before the alarm sounded. His body rushing as quickly as his heart in his chest to get to the central gates.

She would come through there, she had to come through there... and if she didn't he would hunt her down to the ends of the digiworld if necessary. He would get his answers and then she would die.

Malo-myotismon's troops awoke and made ready as the first blasts of energy hit the castle.

It would be a very good fight indeed...

* * *

"Change of plans guys." Sora said as all the digidestined rode on their now mega digivolved partners.

"What?" Came a cry from the others. They were just about to split off into their attack groups when Sora's voice caught their attention.

"Sora?" Matt asked looking to see if she wanted to back down.

"They have to be expecting this!" She said looking rather frantic. Her eyes were serious as she looked back from the castle ahead to the others. "Something is telling me we should not split up...we should all go into the main gates."

"Like one BIG surprise!" Davis cheered only to be echoed by his partner.

"What do you think?" The question from Yolei was directed to Ken and Izzy as well as the rest of the team.

The two strategists on the team seemed to mull it over for a brief moment. Not much time was left before they would be too close to really discuss anything.

"Let's do it Sora's way." Izzy shouted to be heard over the buzz coming off his digimon's large wings.

"Together we are stronger than any villain!" Kari encouraged the group. "So why not stay a group!" Hope and light shown in the girl's eyes and it gave the others a much needed boost of confidence.

"It doesn't matter how we do it, let's just put a stop to this mess now!" Mimi also shouted sounding ready for the looming battle.

"That settles it! Sora, lead us in through the central gate!" Matt gave Sora a thumbs up and the team moved into a tight formation to press on.

"I will save you Tai..." Sora said closing her eyes for a moment before they reached the castle.

The force at which the digimon's power blasts hit the castle's gates shook the entire building announcing the arrival of the digidestined. Just as Sora had anticipated, the numbers of digimon at the central gate were just enough to give two people a hard time. But with the numbers they had it was mere minutes before they had blasted their way into the castle itself.

"To the center control rooms!" Ken shouted motioning the team on through the large hallways. Several of the larger digimon that could not fit into the castle waited outside keeping the hoards of those allied with Myotismon at bay.

Forcing back a shiver as they rounded hallways that looked awfully familiar to her, Sora steadied herself for the fight to come.

All that could be heard besides the battle from outside were the multitude of footsteps from the digidestined through the empty hallways. They had to be getting close to an important center of the castle because the opposition was getting more and more fierce.

She and the others were not sure that it was a good thing that they had not meet up with Tai. However at the moment they could not be bothered. All that mattered was destroying the castle and Myotismon with it.

Rounding the corner the group that was running at full speed ahead slammed on the brakes as they came face to face with a large pitch black room.

"Sora?" Kari's voice called out as the darkness seemed to engulf everything.

"Stay togehter!" Sora's strong voice came through the darkness.

"That won't help you." Came a familiar deep voice. The group gasped as they looked around to try and find the source of the voice.

"Tai!" Matt's voice called back. "Stop this now! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Tai? Tai? Who the hell is this Tai person? I am Akki!" The voice shouted out with anger dripping from it.

"Keep him talking." Izzy whispered straining his ears to try and pinpoint a location.

"I don't care who the hell you think you are! You're our friend! You're our leader dam it!" Matt continued to shout back.

"You're my brother!"

"And you gave me my first pair of goggles!"

"You have to remember Taichi!"

The voices of the digidestined each took a turn trying to remind Akki of who he really was.

"ENOUGH!" The angry voice turned into a snarl. "You are annoying me! I am AKKI!"

Izzy nodded and motioned in the direction Akki's voice sounded from.

It was now or never. Sora nodded back as she took her two digivices in hand.

"If you won't remember, then I guess we will have to make you!" She said stepping forward and calling out to her digimon.

The bright light once again attacked the darkness of the room. From out of no where the large presence of Nephilimon commanded attention.

"Taichi, you leave us no other option but to put a stop to you." The combined voices of the lizard digimon and the bird thundered.

"You still think you are going to win? How cute." Akki laughed and without warning the digidestined and their digimon were absorbed into a large cloak of darkness. "We shall see if you can really destroy me. But first let's have a little fun."

Before anyone could react, they were no longer in the darkened room. In fact looking down at their feet, one could not even see a floor in existence. Instead, they merely floated in the vast nothingness of whatever they had been sucked into.

"So then, let's battle." Came Akki's voice as he flew down out of the darkness and made a swing at Sora.

"Watch out!" Matt yelled but found it was hard to move. Sora too found it difficult to avoid the attack, but with the good timing of Nephilimon, the blow was intercepted.

"Nice... but you cannot run from me all the time."

* * *

_a/n:_

_And that is all she wrote for this chapter. The end is near! But not before some more drama and a few fight scenes._

_Sorry for the wait, but like I said before, I am back!_

_I luv reviews!_


	16. The Cost of Victory

_a/n: Chapter 16!_

_And the end is near._

_I was having some trouble with the ending of the fic... I guess it is due to a lack of desire to do much at the moment... well that is not true. It's more like my little sister taking over my house and killing my thinking time with her whining... yeah. Better excuse. Blame it on the spolied little sister! I can deal with that._

_But I shall push ahead!_

_Taiora forever!_

* * *

The battle between the entity that was once Taichi and Nephilimon was in full force. Sparks of electricity and bone rattling power rolled off the two combatants leaving the bystanders to only look on in awe and try to avoid getting hit. 

The sheer size of the digimon in comparison with their once leader was mammoth. Yet the smaller being was matching the mythical creature and creating a good fight.

Every once and a while a few shots were obviously directed towards Sora or the digidestioned, however Nephilimon did its best to shield the group, often taking the power surge directly.

"I am your opponent!" The large digimon yelled as it pulled out several of its large feathers using them as swords to slice at Akki or throw at him. However, the attacks were dodged and matched with a solid line of energy.

"I would agree, but I have something I need to take care of as well as you... NOW!" Akki yelled and a swarm of several large digimon entered the darkness.

Sora gasped as straight in front of her stood a ferocious looking digimon. The teeth alone made her gulp and freeze. Taking a closer look at the digimon's face, she wanted to cry.

There before her stood the creature that had helped her escape... the creature that had a soft heart... here he was but he was different. He was back to his beast mentality. Heaven only knew what the poor creature had been put through to get it back to this level.

"Sora!" Matt yelled seeing the large digimon approach her with a snarl. Thrashing in the void fiercely, Matt tried to create enough momentum to move. It looked as if Sora was frozen in the darkness.

The rest of the digidestioned huddled as the digimon that had made it into the void with them struck back at the incoming attackers. It seemed as if the darkness was only effecting the human's movement. And they all knew it was done to keep them out of the battle- all they could do was stand and watch as their digimon fought.

Sora didn't know what to do... things were happening so fast... And then in a blur of moment the large creature took a swat at her. Powerless to do anything, she was sent rolling backwards. Without anything to stop the movement, or even a ground to hit against, Sora felt like she was tumbling forever.

When she did stop, she looked around and found she had been separated from the group. Looking frantically around her, she could find no trace of her friends, or enemies for that matter anywhere. All that was around her was darkness... and then a presence she wished she would never have to deal with again made itself known.

"It looks like you are in trouble my dear."

"Myotismon! Why don't you stop hiding! Stop sending Tai to do your dirty work!" She snarled back trying to keep the fear from sounding in her voice.

"But your Taichi likes to do the dirty work... I have to admit that he is fueling me less anger since... well since you killed the lad. But Akki does the job well."

"You coward!" She screamed. Out of the darkness and cutting off her shouts of criticism before it could continue a solid mass of energy wrapped around her. As the fog that had appeared cleared, she could see that she was clutched in the fist of Malo-myotismon.

Struggling to get free of the grip, she found it impossible and the more she fought, the tighter the pressure got. Looking up at the evil digimon with as much hate as she could muster, Sora momentarily felt like if she had the power she would kill this creature herself… but then she stopped hearing him cackle.

"I really should have put you under my control... the bearer of the crest of love can have so much hate... who would have known?"

"Only towards you!" She hissed back.

"Now, now…" The digimon chided, but he was cut off when a blast of energy nearly connected with him. "I see your bastard of a digimon is coming to try and save you."

Sora's eyes turned to the source of the blast. She could only smile seeing Nephilimon coming at full speed towards them. There was always hope, she should have not doubted that ever.

However, when she looked closer, she could see that Taichi was close on the digimon's tail. He was not going to give up easily… she had never realized how much of Tai was still in the brainwashed creature that called itself Akki. And that gave her hope as well… maybe there still was a chance to pull Tai back.

"You can't even take care of one simple digimon!" Malo-myotismon growled getting angry. With his free hand, he sent a blast rocketing towards the two not caring if it hit Akki or not.

"You leave them alone!" Sora screamed after seeing both Tai and Nephilimon dodge the blasts the evil digimon was throwing at them. Twisting with more enthusiasm, she struggled to reach their only hope.

"And what can you do to stop me?" He smirked not stopping the bombardment of the others.

"This!" Sora said as a bright glow once again started to radiate from her body and the two crests that were now in her hand. The light was blinding in the darkness, Malo-myotismon covered his eyes and this grip loosened. Sora took her chance to escape, jumping out of his hand and back into the void.

"Nephilimon digivolved to….Ultimate Nephilimon!"

When the bright light subsided a bit, the creature had changed in shape only slightly. The wings had increased in size and looked almost like razors of metal and strength. The body stood a little taller with its humanoid shape now completely covered in a protective coating of armor; on its chest shown the crest of love and courage. Its hands still gave off Agumon's part of the combination showing the reptilian side with tan claws with scales, while its head was still Biyonmon's half. The tan and red colored feathers of the bird head, and the sharpened beak told of a force to be reckoned with.

Surrounding the creature was still a glow of energy, like it had just recharged and was ready to finish the battle.

"Akki!" Malo-myotismon screamed still shielding its eyes from the light. "Kill the human!"

Without hesitation, Akki followed the order and went straight for the human floating in the void some distance from his partner.

The newly digivolved digimon quickly followed Akki, but was intercepted by Malo-Myotismon himself.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself!" He growled as he found the opponent to be very powerful.

"This will end now Myotismon!" Ultimate Nephilimon heralded as it fought back. The light it continued to radiate seemed to give Myotismon the most trouble. And it was using that to its advantage, landing several blows.

Sora saw that she was on her own, and prepared herself for the fight in which she was greatly out numbered and out powered. She would give it her all… to the very end.

"Sora!" Her digimon called out, trying to get to help her. It was no good, so instead it plucked another feather and hurled it towards its partner to use.

"Thanks!" Sora said as she grabbed the feather that was perfectly shaped for a decent sword.

Akki thrust his energy based sword at her hoping to catch her off guard; however Sora was not going down easily.

She matched his thrust and caught him off guard with her own. The two went back and forth; she was good, however the power levels and strength were not equally matched… she knew she could not hold out for long…

Akki knew this as well, and smiled as he toyed with her. Seeing how strong and resilient she was made this all the more enjoyable.

"You should give up human… your kind has no hope once we kill you."

"You won't kill me." Sora said as she continued to fight back.

"Oh?" Akki looked at her, obviously mocking her. "And why is that?" He asked moving too quickly for her. In seconds the feather sword from Ultimate Nephilimon was out of her hands and Sora found herself weaponless.

Akki's energy sword found its way to her neck. The tip was just a fraction of an inch away from stabbing her and yet he stopped.

"You were saying something?" He smiled looking down on the creature before him.

"Because I love you… I always have loved you Taichi…" A few tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at the man she loved, the man who could kill her at any moment. "You have to remember who you really are… because I love you."

The tears that flowed from her crimson eyes seemed to fascinate Akki. What intrigued him more were the shinning devices on her belt. He had seen those marks before. But where?

Not knowing why, but once again the sense of calm came over him as he touched her cheek. His eyes were full of confusion, and as he touched a single cold tear that fell from her eyes something seemed to want to spring forth from the darkness in the back of his mind…

Sora closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch. It was not a cold touch, or one that was fully Tai… but it was something…

"Please remember…" she whispered as the two were engulfed in a light given off by the digivices.

"What is going on?" Akki asked as the light surrounded him. The energy he had compressed into a sword was gone and confused eyes sought out answers.

"Tai… you are fighting what he has done to you… if you weren't… you would have killed me instantly…" Sora smiled through tears. She was getting to him. With the help of her digivices and the real Tai inside, she was making progress.

"How… how can you be so powerful?" He asked backing away a few steps.

Sora saw her chance and held out her hand. In her palm she held out his crest.

"This belongs to you… you are Taichi Kamiya. The student, the soccer player, a friend, a big brother, the leader of the digidestined, and the one I love."

"No! I am… I am…"

"It's my fault you are like this… Myotismon was using me to get you to use that device on your belt… Tai… take off the black device… use your old one… please."

For a moment, Sora thought he was going to do what she asked. Slowly Akki reached down and touched the black device on his belt. He looked back up at her and then as if pained, he let go of the device and shook his head.

"LIES!"

"No… You have to remember! You love me! You said so yourself! My Taichi would come back to me; he would not let Myotismon win!"

Moving closer to Akki, Sora reached out her other hand, slowly as if testing the waters for the proximity. This time instead of pushing the digivice at him, she instead touched his face. Slowly she moved closer after giving him time to adjust to her being so close. When he stopped backing away and even moved closer, she knew this was her chance. Closing her eyes she moved the last few inches and kissed him.

It felt like she was dreaming when he kissed back, recognizing the kiss as that of Tai and not this controlled shell of his body. Sparks flew in her heart as his coarse lips lightened and they once again spoke volumes to her.

Realizing this, she tightened her embrace on him enjoying the feeling. She could not help but let out a sigh, knowing that she had reached him… finally her Tai was coming back.

"I'll help you get through this… you'll see… it will all be ok." She said as their lips parted and she once again was allowed to gaze into the chocolate orbs that reflected such caring in them… Rubbing his back with one hand, the other slipped a little lower and firmly grasped the dark device that still had some power over him.

Ripping it off this belt, a large surge of dark energy hit her like a brick wall. Sora screamed out as she was thrown out of Tai's grip and blasted with the surging power that once connected to its host. The bolts of energy seemed to rip forth from the device, making her body ache with the power it was trying to absorb and the resistance to her own crests.

In an instant they were out of the protective white light given off by the digivices, and back into the void where the two large digimon still fought.

Malo-myotismon, who was injured a good amount, noticed the loss of the dark digivice power almost immediately. And Ultimate Nephilimon took advantage of the events. Several of the feather swords embedded themselves into the large body of their foe.

"NO!" Malo-Myotismon snarled seeing his puppet slowly waking up, not caring about the pain at the moment. Looking over at Sora, who had the dark device in her hands, his anger increased. Slowly the dark void they were in evaporated.

Suddenly the rest of the digidestined and their partners were visible once again.

"Sora!" They screamed happy to see her alive.

Sora looked around and found the situation turning in their favor- the other evil digimon were no match for all the ultimate level digimon and the castle itself was rather beaten up.

Quickly remembering that they were not finished, Sora stood up and dropped the dark device to the ground. With a smile on her face, she stomped on it and enjoyed the sounds the device made as it broke into little pieces.

"You think you won! You think this is over, but it isn't… not yet… I can still do some damage!" Malo-myotismon said defiantly. Pulling one of Ultimate Nephilimon's sword like feathers out of his arm, he launched it squarely at Sora at such a speed that it was hard to see with the naked eye.

"SORA! NO!"

* * *

_a/n:_

_Oh baby!_

_So I got over that writers block! Gotta love slow days at work!_

_And once again we find ourselves at a cliff hanger… and one that is so close to the end of the story! Is Tai back only to have Sora die on him? Or will the digidestined work some kind of miracle?_

_To find out all you have to do it click that little button and motivate me to finish up the last bit!_

_Go to it!_


	17. Courage and Love

_A/n: And we are back! What was it two weeks? Yeah… can't explain what I have been doing lately because I don't really remember. All I know is that the writing bug kind of got kicked in the butt by the flu bug. Not fun._

_Now try going to the doctors in another country- and be given like 20 medications. Confusing! Anyway, I am back and that is all that matters._

_I noticed something that is amazing the other day... This fic has been going on for like 5 months now. That is kind of crazy. It seems like such a long time, but not THAT long! And you all have been there with me. Thanks!_

_And now, shall we get this over with?_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sora waited for the end knowing she had failed to accomplish her goal fully. But it seemed Tai was on his way to recovery without that device controlling him. 

Time seemed to tick by slowly; suddenly something roughly tackled her, covering her body from the object meant to take away her life. Sora could feel a warm presence shielding her, and slowly she opened her eyes.

What she saw made her gasp and cry out in a pained scream.

"NO!" Gently getting out from under her savior, Sora looked down on the still body of her protector.

"Cerberusmon! No..." She sobbed as she buried her face into the large body of her unlikely friend. The digimon had been controlled by Malo-myotismon, but once the dark device was destroyed, it seemed that the control over the kind hearted beast was as well.

"You can't die! No... not now... wake up!" She gently rubbed the beast's dog like heads. "Please..."

But there was no response.

"How do you still live?" Malo-Myotismon snarled looking on the girl he so wanted to crush in his fingers. "Stupid digimon, protecting a worthless human! No matter, he was of no use to me."

"Don't say that!" Sora said her voice was shaky with a combination of rage and sadness. "He proves that there is hope for the digital world. That YOU cannot succeed in making everything and everyone dark."

"Sora?" A voice came from across the room. A voice she could recognize even in a huge crowd. Looking briefly towards the voice, Sora's heart skipped a beat. Slowly getting on to his knees was a very confused and tired looking Taichi.

"TAI!" The others screamed. Kari was so relieved that she could not help tears coming to her eyes. Her brother was back. Their leader and hero was back. Lifted from the dark powers that had claimed him for so long, Tai was really back.

Tears came to her eyes, and she could not stop them from falling. Malo-Myotismon took this time to try and again to take a swing at Sora, but Ultimate Nephilimon interposed itself in front of her.

The two gigantic digimon clashed, energy sparks shot off of the two powers, but to Sora, the world stood still.

The chocolate orbs that had always sparkled for her were back. No matter the distance between the two, she could see the sparkle in his eyes. As if she were attached to strings and the puppet master was calling, she stood up, forgetting everything and moved towards the man she nearly gave up on.

"T...t..." Her lips trembled as she saw him getting up and moving closer to her. She could not even say his name aloud, not fully believing this was truly real. Had she died in that attack and now she was in heaven? Was this really him, or was Myotismon going to kill her the moment she touched the man she loved? It was worth it. If she was going to die... now was a time she could be happy with... the sparkle in his eyes were so warm and welcoming.

If it is going to happen, Sora thought to herself, let it be now. The others can finish this job... I just want to sleep...

But the end didn't come as they two embraced for the first time in how many days. The tears streamed down her eyes in floods. He was real. He wasn't going to hurt her... she had him back.

"Sora." Tai sighed as he grabbed on to her and pulled her to him. He didn't care if he hurt all over, or if she was injured, he crushed her small frame to his. His face buried itself in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. It was the same as he remembered. The perspiration and smells of battle were drowned out by the hint of floral scents that teased his nose.

"Sora... what's wrong? What happened?" He asked not letting her escape from his arms. He frantically tried to search his mind, he could not remember anything that had happened... his body ached, and then Sora was uncontrollably crying. Something must have happened.

"Sora?" He asked again, but got no response. Moving his lips from her hair towards her lips, Tai was even more confused when he felt her body freeze sharply.

"Sora?" He moved let go a little and looked into her eyes. What he saw was not something he could understand, nor did he like. Her eyes were wide with a fear that made his stomach twist.

It was too much... no matter how much she recognized her Tai in this touch, there still was a part of her mind thinking back to the last times they had embraced. Looking into his eyes, she could not help her body from shaking a little.

The two searched each other's eyes for answers but found none. Tai silently looked for reasons of her reaction, and Sora had none to give him.

"I will not go down alone!" Came a shrill cry from the large evil digimon as he continued to get pounded and beaten on by the combined digimon power house of Ultimate Neliphilmon. Using a large amount of his dwindling power, Malo-Myotismon shot a large surge of power towards the couple still in an embrace.

Tai and Sora had but seconds for the world to catch up to them. Without thinking twice, Tai flipped Sora and used his body to shield her from the blast.

The room froze and went dark for a moment as the dark energy that collided with Tai's body. Dark energy seemed to hit and bounce off in all directions, but the brunt of the power went straight into Tai's back.

A silence filled the room. As the light finally overpowered the darkness the digidestined were frozen with fear. All attention went on to the two bodies lying still across the room.

Tensions seemed to relax a little when the brown haired boy began to move. All eyes were on the two, and all the fighting had stopped momentarily.

"TAI!" Kari called out to her brother with a happy voice, but the relief was short lived as the boy's head hung at a frightening angle. Feminine screams and cries came from underneath his body. And they group knew that Tai was not moving on his own.

Sora's eyes awoke after the violent push to a world of darkness and a weight on her body. Seeing that it was Taichi on top of her, Sora's mind went into a panic. Gone were the memories of her Taichi being freed from the dark device, and replaced with the memories of the time when his weight was on her like this before.

"No!" She screamed pushing against Tai's weight. "NO! Let me go! No!"

With all her power, Sora pushed and was able to roll him off of her enough to get free. She could not help the feelings welling inside her and she crawled away from his body, not thinking twice about what she was doing. Needing to have some distance, she moved till her heart began to feel safe.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she turned and looked at the twisted body of the boy who meant so much to her. Feeling sick and frustrated with her own feelings of fear, she shook seeing his body laying there not moving.

"Not again..." She sobbed covering her mouth. The pit of her stomach violently twisted and she felt the need to puke. She had done this... Tai would never have been through all this if it was not for her... knowing that it wasn't just her fault that she felt the need to get away from the contact, she still felt horrible.

Steeling her courage, she slowly returned to Tai's side.

"Taichi..." She called out to him, but got no answer. Taking him in her arms, Sora sobbed harder rocking him slightly. "I'm sorry...so sorry... please wake up. Please..."

No real response came to her, but she was not going to give up. Bending down she closed her eyes and kissed his still lips.

"Please... Taichi... I love you."

"WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU?" Malo-Myotismon snarled seeing that his blast had not killed the one he intended. The girl's ability to cheat death was becoming increasingly annoying. Sending out several more bursts of energy, he didn't even try to aim at the girl. The others were shielded from the attacks by their digimon in time to avoid injury.

"You will not win Myotismon." Ultimate Neliphilmon said as it was engulfed in a pure light. Seeing the love and the courage that the two humans had demonstrated gave the combined digimon the power to summon its supreme attack.

"Healing Light!" The creature shouted as it raised it hands up above its head, and expanded its wings. The light instantly covered the room with a blinding light.

No one could see anything, but the screams and threats coming from Malo-Myotismon echoed in the room and then were silenced.

* * *

When the light dissipated the digidestened found themselves no longer in the dark castle but lying down in the middle of a lush field. 

The flowers and trees surrounding them seemed to flow and bend in the gentle breeze that picked up flew by.

"Is everyone here?" Matt asked looking around after sitting up and trying to take stock of the situation.

"Where are we?" Mimi asked as she sat up and looked around.

"It looks like heaven to me." Tk said holding Kari's hand.

"Heaven? Did we win?" Davis was quick to ask.

"Well, if we are not dead. And the eternal darkness is not around, I would assume so." Izzy responded shaking his head. "But I am curious as to what exactly happened to us. I feel like my hardrive crashed."

"Where are Sora and Tai?" Matt asked seeing that everyone was accounted for, except the two.

The group of teens and digimon got up and began to wander the field looking for their friends. The field grass lengths grew taller as the group walked to the center of the field where the most beautiful flower bloomed and continued the search.

"Find anything?" Kari called out over the others who had broken up into smaller groups to search.

"Nothing!" Yolei replied. The frustration from the group was growing. Where were their friends, hadn't they made it out as well?

* * *

Several yards away from the field, at the border of the field and the forest, a large willow tree grew. Its hundreds of branches swayed in the wind. 

It was one of these branches that swooshed past her cheek, awakening her from her much needed sleep. Shifting a bit, Sora noticed her head was resting against something warm and soft. Taking a deep breath, she caught a scent that soothed her.

Not really wanting to open her eyes, Sora forced herself to do so. She could not just stay there and dream the rest of her life, she needed to know if that scent was really what she thought it was... or rather, who she thought it was.

Opening her eyes, Sora saw a beautiful field and her friends walking around calling out for them. Not wanting to disturb the moment, she decided to not call back just yet. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head and saw the warm cushion she was resting on.

"Taichi." She smiled looking at his peaceful form. He too deserved a long rest after what had happened to him. Looking down at their combined hands, Sora remembered what happened to get them there.

The great light had engulfed everything- while that had happened Ultimate Neliphilmon came closer and picked them up. Embracing the two humans, the digimon breathed life back into the boy who had made the ultimate sacrifice. Sora had been asking for the light to help Tai, and her cries had been answered.

"You are the bearers of Courage and Love. You have done your crests proud. For that you have been given a second chance. Live happily protectors of both worlds. You are the mightiest leaders of the digidestined." The light said and then slowly released the two.

And here they were. Knowing that the digital world was once again safe, all the dark energy had been eradicated by the combined digimon's powerful light, she couldn't help but feel relieved. Their return home and safe sealing of the digital world was assured by the residual energy left from Ultimate Neliphilmon. It would be a time before their digimon hatched from their eggs, but at the moment that didn't matter... she was exhausted and they had survived.

Sora turned so that her body was on its side resting against his side.

"Taichi?" She called to him. Placing her hand on his cheek, she tried again. "Tai? Wake up."

Slowly reacting to her touch and her voice, Tai groaned and started to move. The pain that had been his last memory was gone, and instead, a soreness and overwhelming desire to sleep was in its place.

"What happened?" He asked opening his eyes to see Sora looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"A lot. But it doesn't matter." She said smiling through tears.

"Sora, I had this horrible nightmare..." Tai said sitting up and grabbing her arms. "I was being controlled, but I still had some control... I did such horrible things... I hurt you... oh God Sora..." Tai looked at her with fear in his eyes. She would hate him forever now.

"Tai…" Sora said trying to calm him down. "It will be ok. It wasn't you. I don't blame you." She told him over and over.

"But it happened... and you are scared of me." He said noticing that she was still keeping her distance from him a bit.

"I don't want to be..." She sobbed looking away from him.

"It's ok. Sora... this is me. The real me. I am so sorry for doing that to you..." He said not knowing if it would be ok to embrace her or not. He hesitated, but was surprised when she threw her arms around him.

"I know. I know this is the real you... this is all my fault..."

"Sora... no. It is not anyone's fault. I am sorry to put you through all this... I brought you on the camping trip... I was stupid..."

"Well, the trip was a stupid idea," Sora conceded. "But you can make it up to me later... and I don't blame you... but I can't promise I will forget it or be over some of the things right away."

"I know." He nodded. "God Sora, I was scared."

"You?" She looked at him and laughed a bit. "I have never been so afraid in my life… I nearly gave up several times. You can have your job back as leader. I don't want it."

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. I love my digimon friends, but I think I have had enough with the digital world."

"Same here." Sora said leaning in and giving Tai a brief kiss to the lips. "Can we go home now?"

"Actually, can we just stay here and rest a bit?" He asked closing his eyes as Sora got a little bit closer to him.

"I suppose." She smiled and settled down next to him, resting her head on his chest. A sigh escaped her lips that arched ever so gently into a smile. This was her Tai. Gone were the doubts that he was anyone but that. All along he was trying to fight the evil, and there were times that he did manage to beat it... he really was a strong person. But she had learned a lot about herself on this trip. She too was strong.

"I love you." She whispered before letting herself drifting off to a much needed, peaceful sleep with the one she had worked so hard to get back. They were together again, no matter what hardships the future gave, they would surive.

Together they were stronger than anything in this world and the next.

* * *

_a/n:_

_Ah, a happy ending. I hope it wasn't a bit too rushed. My original ending for some reason did not save on my computer, and for the life of me I can't remember exactly how it was… That kind of disappoints me. Then again, maybe it was a good thing- that portion was a bit too sappy drama… I was in a feverish state when typing…_

_Anyway, so I am going to take a small break from Taiora to write a few more random crack dreams. But I will be back. I have three or four Taioras that are begging to be worked on._

_So, thanks for reading! Stick around, because I will be back!_


End file.
